The New Boyfriend
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Kol and Bonnie were dating but broke up after Kol failed to perform one night. He gets over it and throws himself a party to announce he's back on the market. He invites Bonnie and she shows up with a new boyfriend who's very different from Kol. Feeling deeply offended that Bonnie has replaced him, Kol goes to great lengths to lure Bonnie back. This is now a full length story! AU
1. The Party

"Come on, Kol," Klaus said as he watched his brother make yet another phone call. "What is the point of this? What are you doing?"

"The point, Brother," Kol said, putting the phone on his shoulder, "is that I need to re-establish myself after what happened. Start putting myself out in dating circles. I mean, who could not say they would be honored to date a man as handsome as me, hmmm?"

Klaus smirked. "You know and I know that you're not just talking about _any_ woman," he said. "You're talking about Bonnie. Just admit it, would you?"

"No!" Kol shook his head vigorously. "I will _not_ admit that because there's nothing to admit. Bonnie and I ended things and I am prepared to move on from her."

"Really?" Klaus asked.

Kol nodded. "Yes. I am going to have so many women fawning over me that one insignificant woman won't matter." He plunked down some paper in front of Klaus. "Look at that," he said.

Klaus picked it up. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's an invitation to my party," Kol said, adjusting his shirt collar in the mirror.

"Why are you inviting her if you don't care less about her?" Klaus asked.

"Because!" Kol said sharply, so offended by Klaus' question that he actually looked away from the mirror. "Because I think that's none of your business, that's why."

"So it has nothing to do with the reason why you broke up with her then?" Klaus asked with a smirk. "Tell me again, why _did_ you break up with her?"

"Would you leave!" Kol shouted. "I said I wasn't going to discuss that anymore!"

"Oh!" Klaus said, stepping back. "Touchy, touchy. Then again, not being able to perform does that to people."

Kol was getting red. "I am perfectly capable of performing!" He said. "I just had an off day. Everyone does. Even you, brother!"

"Nik, stop pestering Kol about his bedroom deficiency," Rebekah said, coming into the room. "We had to hear about it all summer. Now that he's better and over it, I don't want to have to hear it again."

"Have a look at this," Klaus said to Rebekah. "He's invited Bonnie to that party he's decided to throw as a way to announce that he's back on the market."

"Very sensible," Rebekah said sarcastically. "I mean, I'm sure Bonnie's moved on by now and found someone better than you, Kol."

"That is not possible!" Kol protested. "I'm the best she could possibly have! There is not a single person on this earth as attractive and sexy and cultured as me."

"I bet she could find one," Rebekah told him. "And what do you expect after you don't call her all summer?"

"You know very well why I couldn't call her all summer!" Kol said. "It was a matter of dignity!"

"Oh, right," Rebekah nodded. "Your little..." she crooked her finger. "...accident. Were you scared it would happen again?"

"I told Klaus and I'm telling you, Bekah," Kol said fiercely, "Lay off! Don't you have some man to meet under cover of darkness? He's probably waiting for you at your usual street corner."

Rebekah threw a pillow at him and stalked from the room. Klaus stayed behind. "So," he asked. "When's the party?"

"Tomorrow," Kol said. "It all happens tomorrow night."

* * *

The next night found Kol spearheading a party that was, by all accounts, a success. The club that he'd rented for the evening was filled wall to wall with attractive women and he'd danced with each and every one of them. Drinks were plentiful and he looked great. No one had been able to resist him. After his fifth drink, he was grinding on the bar with a brunette in a red dress when two latecomers strode through the door. One was a plump young man wearing glasses, denims and a plaid shirt. He had thinning dark hair even though he wasn't even thirty yet. Following him was a stunning woman with dark eyes, long dark hair and a beautiful smile. Kol got a look at her and promptly fell off the bar onto the floor.

"Oh, my god," the woman said, running toward him and helping him up. "Are you okay?"

Kol had landed on his back, and he looked up at her with a grin. "Hello, beautiful Bonnie," he said. "You came! I wasn't sure you were gonna come."

"Well, of course I had to come," Bonnie said as Kol clamored to his feet. "I had to see what this whole 'New and Improved You' was all about."

"Well, I just had this party to let people know that I've recovered from what happened last summer, you know, the _incident_ between you and me?"

"Oh," Bonnie nodded. "Yes, the incident! The thing that caused you to just drop me flat without a word although it wasn't really a problem. It happens to everyone and I didn't mind. There would have been other nights, Kol."

"It does _not_ happen to everyone!" Kol whispered to her angrily. "And would you keep your voice _down_ please? Why don't you have yourself a drink?"

"You know, I think I will," Bonnie said. She indicated the guy she'd come in with. "And by the way, this is Roger. He's my boyfriend. We met when he came to fix my computer." And with that, Bonnie sauntered off to the bar, leaving Roger and Kol alone.

"So," Kol said after an awkward moment. "You're a computer repairman? What do you and Bonnie do for fun? Do you ever go to concerts or the ballet? We used to do that a lot when she and I were, you know, together."

"No, we've never done that," Roger said. "I don't like music much. Or getting dressed up."

Kol nodded. "Okay. Well how about travel, then? Ever been to Europe?"

"No," Roger shook his head. "I don't like planes. Heights scare me. And I get seasick on boats. So I just stay at home."

"Nice," Kol said. He was trying his hardest not to laugh, but by the time he joined Bonnie at the bar, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"That guy," Kol said. "That guy you brought here tonight. Thank you so much, darling. I needed a good laugh."

"A good laugh?" Bonnie asked with a frown. "Kol, what is so funny?"

"Him," Kol said pointing. "I mean, look at him. He's a peasant. He's fat, he dresses horribly and he's boring. Look at him." He waited until Bonnie looked. "And now look at me." He positioned his body to its best advantage. "See a difference?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. "I see a lot. He may not look like the guys I've dated in the past, but he's a nice guy and I like being with him. You freaking out over the incident and not calling me all summer was the best thing that could have happened to me. If you'd called, I never would have met Roger."

"I could be nice!" Kol said. He ran a hand over her arm. "Let me show you how nice I can be."

"No," Bonnie said immediately. "I'm not gonna get back into a relationship with a guy who is so self-absorbed he lets one accident end a relationship that I thought both of us were enjoying very much. But maybe it was for the best," she said. "Maybe you and I are just too different for us to work out. Maybe I _am_ better off with a guy like Roger."

"You mean a _peasant_ like Roger," Kol muttered under his breath.

"You can think what you want about him," Bonnie said firmly. "But it's not gonna change how _I_ feel. Now, If you'll excuse me, I've paid my dues here and Roger and I are gonna go home. In the meantime, you think about what I said, Kol. Or you're never gonna be able to keep hold of me or any other woman. Goodbye."

And with that, Bonnie grabbed Roger and the two of them strode from the club before Kol could think of a reply.


	2. The Lunch Date

"I saw that," Klaus said, coming up behind Kol, beer in hand. "You know, you never told me how smooth you were with women, but I'm so honored to get to see it for myself." He took a swig from the bottle.

"Oh, shut up, Nik," Kol yelled. "I don't need any of your comments. I know it didn't go well."

"Why are you so worked up about this?" Klaus asked. "She's just a woman. There are tons of them here, and isn't that the whole reason why you decided to have this party anyway? To prove to Bonnie and yourself that you were ready to move on?"

"Well, I thought I was," Kol answered. "But then she had to show up with that-that-_that_, and now everything is confused. I don't know what to do." Kol sat down on a barstool, looking dejected.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, Kol," Klaus said, forcing him to a standing position. "You're going to get yourself a drink, you're going to drink it, and then you're going to chat up those lovely brunettes in the corner there. See them?"

Kol looked. He saw. "Yes," he said. "I see them." He waved half-heartedly and they waved back.

"So why not go!" Kol gave his brother a little push toward the girls. "You were so full of bravado this morning. Where did it all go?"

Out the door with Bonnie and her date, Kol thought to himself. But he didn't say it. Instead, he cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and strode across the club to the group of women who were eagerly waiting for him while Klaus watched.

"He's a complete mess, isn't he?" Rebekah asked as she came over and sat on the barstool he'd just left.

"Oh, yes," Klaus nodded. "A complete and utter wreck."

"Do you think we should do something about that?" Rebekah asked.

"Nah," Klaus shook his head. "It'll be more fun watching him try to figure it all out for himself."

* * *

The party dragged on after that and Kol was more than happy when it ended. He, Rebekah and Klaus drove home and on the way, Kol was uncharacteristically silent.

"You want to talk about it?" Rebekah asked him.

Kol shook his head. "No, just leave me alone, would you?" The car lapsed into silence again, and when they reached the mansion, Kol ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm guessing those brunettes you showed him didn't do the trick," Rebekah told Klaus.

"No," Klaus shook his head. "Apparently not. But I don't see why he's acting this way. He's been with several women over the years and he's always managed to end things on his terms and then make a clean break. What's different now?"

"Well, think about the _reason_ why Kol ended things with Bonnie," Rebekah reminded Klaus with a smirk. "Not exactly the manliest reason out there, was it?"

"No," Klaus shook his head. "You have a point. Definitely not the usual satisfactory finish for Kol's relationships."

"So maybe he's still clinging to things with Bonnie because they didn't end the right way for him," Klaus said. "Maybe if we got Bonnie here, then Kol would have the opportunity to break things off with her the right way. On his own terms, and emerge strong and confident."

"I don't know," Rebekah said skeptically. "Maybe he's not over Bonnie because he actually _liked _ her and he's mad at himself for letting her go for such a stupid reason."

Klaus gave Rebekah a look and then burst out laughing. "Oh, please, Bekah!" he said. "I can't breathe. What a funny joke!"

"Why is it so funny?" Rebekah asked. "Why is it so difficult for you to think that Kol might like someone?"

"Please," Klaus said. "Bekah, the only person Kol likes is himself. There's no space in that inflated head of his to allow him to think of anyone else. Come on, you know I'm right."

"Maybe," Rebekah sighed. "Maybe."

* * *

Kol lay on his bed a few hours later, feeling listless. He wasn't tired, but he didn't feel like walking around either. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He sat up and grabbed it. "Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Kol," Bonnie said. "Sorry for calling so late. I hope I didn't disturb you. But I just-I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it was probably a shock seeing me with Roger, especially since you had no idea that I'd moved on. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know."

"Oh, of course you didn't," Kol replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "And I'm fine, thank you. I got numbers from three cocktail waitresses and I'm going to see one of them tomorrow. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, good," Bonnie replied. "I just wanted to make sure because when we came in, you didn't look well at all."

"Oh, that was nothing," Kol said. "I'd just had a bit too much to drink. That's what it was. It had nothing to do with the fact that you were with what's-his-name."

"Roger," Bonnie supplied. "All right. As long as you're fine, which you definitely seem to be, I'm gonna say goodnight, okay?"

"Sure," Kol nodded. "Say goodnight to Roger for me too."

"No," Bonnie said briefly. "I'm not gonna do that. Goodnight, Kol."

"Goodnight, Bonnie," Kol said. He turned off his phone, sighed and collapsed back onto his pillow, preparing for a restless night.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Nik," Rebekah said a few days later. "Why can't you just mind your own business and leave Kol and Bonnie alone?"

"Because I know I'm right, Bekah," Klaus said. "The reason why our brother is so morose is because he didn't get to end things with Bonnie the right way. Now, I'm going to give him a chance." He called up the stairs. "Kol, come down, will you? We have to be to lunch soon!"

"What's the rush?" Kol asked, coming down stairs still wearing only his boxers. "Why is it so important that we leave right this minute?"

"Well, it obviously can't be right this minute," Klaus answered. "You look terrible. Go clean yourself up, would you? You can't see your surprise looking like that!"

"Surprise?" Kol's eyes narrowed. "What surprise?"

"Well, that's the nature of a surprise, isn't it?" Klaus asked. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Now just trust me and go get ready!"

"Nik, I've never trusted you," Kol said. "But as I haven't left the house in three days, I suppose it wouldn't hurt me to come with you." He ran upstairs, showered, dressed, and then followed Klaus and Rebekah out to the car.

"So where exactly are we going for lunch?" Kol asked.

"That quaint little outdoor place next to the antique mart on south street," Rebekah told him. "The one with the seafood."

"Oh," Kol nodded. "Okay."

When they reached the restaurant, they picked an outdoor table and the waiter came and handed them each a menu. "So there'll be three dining today?" He asked.

"Actually, there will be four," Klaus said. "Our other dining companion hasn't arrived yet." He turned his head and saw Bonnie off in the distance, walking toward them. "Never mind," he said. "She's nearly here."

When Bonnie reached the table, Kol got to his feet. "Here," he said, pulling out a chair for her. "Sit here, next to me."

"Well, thank you," Bonnie said, sitting down. "You know, when your brother called and told me you wanted to talk to me, I was a little surprised. Just know that I'm happily with Roger, so rekindling what we had is off the table, but I'd be willing to be friends."

"Friends?" Kol choked on the sip of water he'd just taken. "Did you just tell me you'd be willing to be friends?"

"Well, yeah," Bonnie nodded. "What else did you think I would say?"

"Well, I thought that once you realized I was penitent, you'd dump Roger and come back to me," Kol said. "I'm really sorry about the way things ended between us. It was all my fault and if I could change things, I would."

"It's not gonna be as simple as you feeling bad about the way things ended between us," Bonnie told him, putting her napkin in her lap and picking up her menu. "It's gonna take a lot more from you than that. Now, could you tell me what's good to eat here?"

Kol sighed. "I've always liked the shrimp."

As Klaus watched them back and forth, Rebekah motioned to him. They walked a distance from the table and Klaus said, "I don't understand. I honestly thought he wanted to break up with her."

"Well," Rebekah grinned, "It looks like you were wrong."


	3. The Incident

"Come with me," Rebekah told Klaus. They headed back to the table where Kol and Bonnie sat in silence. "You know," Rebekah said after clearing her throat. "I just realized that Nik and I have things we have to do today, so we have to be going. Are the two of you gonna be all right here by yourselves?"

"Oh, um, well..." Kol cleared his throat.

"Sure we will!" Bonnie replied. "You two go and do what you need to do and your brother and I will be just fine right here. We have some things to talk about that would best be discussed when we're alone, anyway."

"All right," Rebekah nodded. "Good luck with that." She began pushing a resistant Klaus away from the table.

"Bekah, what are you doing?!" Klaus asked. "Stop pushing me, would you? I don't want to go. I want to stay and see what happens."

"No, you don't!" Rebekah admonished him. "We're going to go home and let Kol and Bonnie have their privacy, especially if they're gonna talk about what I think they're gonna talk about. Kol wouldn't want to have an audience for _that_, I'm sure."

"That doesn't mean it wouldn't be interesting to hear about," Klaus pointed out. "And you can let go of me now. I'll go quietly."

"The only reason you want to stay and listen to Kol and Bonnie talk is so you'll have something to tease him about later," Rebekah pointed out. "That's not gonna help anything. If he wants to talk to us about his life, he will. Otherwise, it's none of our business."

"Oh, okay, fine," Klaus huffed, following Rebekah to the car. "We'll just go home and be there wondering about what happened."

"_You_ might wonder, Niklaus," Rebekah said as she shut the car door after him and went around from the back of the car to the drivers' seat. "I, on the other hand, will be able to entertain myself in other ways."

"How?" Klaus asked. "Got yourself a date?"

"Maybe," Rebekah answered, grinning in the rearview mirror. "You'll not know. At least not now."

"Of course you say that," Klaus rolled his eyes. "You always say that when I ask you what you're doing. Has it occurred to you that I only ask because I want to show you that I care about your life?"

"You ask because you're a busybody who can't stand not to have his nose in things," Rebekah clarified. She started the car and they drove home, leaving Bonnie and Kol alone at the table.

* * *

"They left quickly," Bonnie said as she heard Rebekah's car pull away. "What do you think was the matter? I hope it was nothing serious." She put her chin on her hand and eyed Kol speculatively.

Kol shrugged and laughed nervously. "I don't know. You can't always tell what's going on in their heads. I never can." They sat in silence, staring at one another for a moment before Bonnie brought her hands down on the table. "All right," she said. "I'm just gonna say this, and I don't care if it freaks you out or makes you self-conscious or whatever. It's something we have to talk about. What happened with us? Why didn't you call me all summer?"

"I think you know why I didn't call you all summer," Kol said, his eyes cast down. "It was because of the, well, you know. Please don't make me say it."

Bonnie scoffed. "Kol," she said firmly. "Please look at me when I'm talking to you."

Kol shut his eyes and found the strength to lift his head and look into Bonnie's eyes. "What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I want you to tell me why you didn't call me all summer," Bonnie replied.

"You know why," Kol replied. "I don't think I should have to tell you."

"I could think of one reason why you wouldn't call me, but I hoped that it would take more than that to end things between us," Bonnie told him. "Please tell me you ignored me for three months for a reason _other_ than the reason I'm thinking."

"Well, darling, what's the reason you're thinking?" Kol asked.

"I think you didn't call me for two months because of what happened after my friend Caroline's birthday party," Bonnie said. "I warned you to be careful about how much you were drinking, but you didn't listen to me, did you?...

She paused. "Can you tell me what happened after that?"

_"So, where'd your boyfriend go?" Caroline asked. "Did you bring him?"_

_Bonnie nodded. "Well, yeah. I have no doubt he's found the keg and a group of wild guys to drink it with. He always does. We never leave a party by ourselves. Things always continue at our house afterward. I'm used to it now." All of a sudden, Caroline choked on her drink as a group of six or seven guys ran naked across the yard. "Well, that was something," Caroline remarked. Then she looked at Bonnie. "Is it just me, or was your boyfriend in that group?"_

_Bonnie sighed. "Yep, he was. Nicely built, isn't he? I know you didn't have time to see much, but you'll have to trust me." She paused. "I'd better go check on him and make sure he's okay. You stay here. I'll be back in a minute."_

_Caroline nodded. "You go. I'll watch your drink." Caroline took Bonnie's cup and Bonnie carefully made her way across the street and found Kol by himself, laying on his stomach on the pavement. _

Kol ran his hands over his face and sighed. "You turned me onto my back and hauled me to my feet. You asked me if I was okay. You made me dress and then we drove home."

Bonnie nodded. "And then what?"

"You told me to go to bed, sleep off what I drank," Kol answered. "I made an honest effort to, really. But then..."

"Then you woke me up at two in the morning and told me you had a surprise for me," Bonnie said, smiling at the memory in spite of herself. "You told me to put on a coat and come with you to the car. You wouldn't even let me dress first. We went out to the car, and I sat next to you in the passenger's seat while you took the wheel. You told me to close my eyes and then kissed me afterward. Then the car started and we drove and drove and when I opened my eyes again, you were parked across the street from Caroline's house...

_"What exactly are we doing here?" Bonnie asked."Why did you take me to Caroline's house?"_

_Kol shrugged. "I just thought we could have a little fun, that's all."_

_Bonnie felt her jaw drop. "Fun? What kind of fun?" she suddenly felt more awake than she had before. Awake and suspicious. "You're not gonna get us into trouble, are you?"_

_"Have I _ever_ gotten us into trouble?" Kol asked her. "Just trust me, will you? Have I ever let you have a bad time?"_

_Bonnie sighed. "Well, no. I wouldn't say you have."_

_Kol nodded and opened his door. "All right," he said getting out. Come on then." He came around and opened Bonnie's door, grabbing her hand to help her down. His car was so big that there was a distance between the car door and the ground. "There you go," he said, when she was safely out of the car. "Come on." They crossed the street, sneaking into Caroline's backyard. "This is so bad," Bonnie whispered with a grin. "We really shouldn't be doing this."_

_"I know," Kol nodded, his grin wicked. "That's what makes it so much fun!" He took off his coat and dove naked into Caroline's pool. When he resurfaced, he looked up at Bonnie eagerly. "Come in, darling," he said. "The water's fine."_

_Bonnie stared down at him for a moment, then slowly removed her coat, throwing it in some bushes before sitting down on the pool's edge and easing herself into the water. "Oh, this is nice and warm," she said. "Caroline wasn't kidding when she told me they turned the pool heater on at night. I like it." She swam forward and then submerged, holding her breath for what seemed like a very long time before she came up for air, splashing Kol in the process. "Hey!" he said. "No fair. You should warn a man before you do something like that."_

_She backed him up against the wall of the pool, their lips nearly touching. "Who says I want to be fair?" Bonnie whispered. "Fair's not much fun. So what are you gonna do now? Without saying anything, Kol took Bonnie in his arms and kissed lips, then his lips went down her neck, his hand going down her back. As their lips met again, he backed her up against the pool wall, preparing to enter her, but just as he was about to do so, the water, which had been warm before, began to cool down rapidly. He felt himself stop. He tried again, and then once more, but try as he might, nothing happened. Finally, Bonnie opened her eyes. "The water's too cold," she said. "We might as well go home, Kol. I'm a bit tired anyway." And then before he could say a word, she boosted herself out of the pool, put on her coat and headed for the car. Even after she was gone, Kol just stood in the cold pool, looking down at himself in dismay, feeling as if he'd just been betrayed by his own body. Then, the light came on in one of the windows of the house. He heard someone coming outside._

_"Who's out there?" Caroline's voice called. _

_Not feeling up to compelling her to forget him, Kol carefully got out of the pool, grabbed his coat and ran back to the car._

_"What kept you?" Bonnie asked._

_"Caroline came out," he answered. "I didn't feel up to making her forget me. And by the way, I think it would be best if you moved out."_

_"Excuse me?!" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide. But Kol didn't say anymore. He sat in silence the entire ride back to the house and the next day, she'd found her suitcases packed and piled outside the bedroom door._

"So what if it _was_ about that?" Kol asked. "It happened, why do we still have to talk about it?"

"Because I didn't care!" Bonnie said. "It didn't matter to me that you had an off night. That happens! I can't believe you care so much about that that you let one bad night destroy our entire relationship. That's the thing about Roger; to him, relationships are about more than just sex. You wouldn't catch _him_ ending something because of one off night."

"Well, and why not?" Kol asked. "He's probably still a virgin. Guys who look like him usually are."

"Why are you so hung up on his looks?" Bonnie asked. "I'm not gonna have this conversation anymore. If you can talk about something other than Roger, then that's good. But until then, no one is talking."

"You're the one who brought up last summer," Kol said. "I was just answering like you wanted."

"Well, that was a mistake," Bonnie said. "You're obviously not ready to talk about it yet. And until you are, which at the rate things are going will be the twelfth of never, there's not even a remote chance of us getting back together, all right?" She looked up. "Oh, here comes our waiter. I think I_ will _have the shrimp. What about you?"


	4. The Good Influence

"I'm suddenly not so hungry," Kol said, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh?" Bonnie's eyebrow raised. "And why not? Something make you lose your appetite? If it's what we just talked about, grow up, would you? That was the whole point of bringing it up again. Facing your issues and getting past them. Unless of course your entire sense of self-worth hinges on your penis, in which case, I feel really, really bad for you."

Kol stood up. He was grinning, but his fists were clenched behind his back. "Well, well, aren't you witty?" He asked. "I'm so glad I could provide you with some amusement, but I'm done. You just enjoy your shrimp and I'll be-"

"At home alone?" Bonnie asked. "Don't be ridiculous, Kol. You don't have to leave. I'm not trying to start a fight here. I just-"

"You're not?" Kol replied. "Well, you could have fooled me. Rubbing your great new life and your stupid, ugly boyfriend in my face every chance you get. I get it, you're happy. Congratulations. Can we just move on, please!"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Well, all right. I swear you won't hear anything more about Roger from me."

"Thank you," Kol nodded, than sat down again, burying his face in his menu.

They sat in silence for a moment and then Kol looked up at Bonnie. "Is it because I'm a vampire?" He whispered across the table.

"What?" Bonnie leaned forward. "What do you mean? And do you really want to go blurting that out in front of everyone?"

Kol looked around. Only two tables around them had people sitting at them, one or two to a table. No one acted as if they had heard anything suspicious.

"No one heard anything," Kol said. "Now tell me, is the reason why you're so keen on dating Roger because he's a normal human like you and I'm a vampire. Not just a vampire, actually, an _Original, _ one of the first vampires ever created."

"Well, good for you," Bonnie said, her voice deadpan. "What do you want me to do with that information? Throw you a parade?"

"No," Kol said through his teeth. "Just answer the question."

"My liking Roger has nothing to do with what you are, and incidentally, I'm not human," Bonnie told him.

Kol's eyes widened. "Excuse me, what? You're not human? You never told me this!" Just then, Bonnie put a finger to her lips as the waiter came by. "So what can I get the two of you?" He asked.

"The shrimp please," Bonnie said, handing him her menu. "And an iced tea, thank you."

The waiter then looked expectantly at Kol. "And you, sir?"

"Oh, I don't want anything," Kol replied, shaking his head.

"Well, all right," the waiter nodded. "I'll be back if you change your mind." He left and Kol turned back to Bonnie. "When were you planning on telling me this about yourself?"

"Never, frankly," Bonnie replied. "I've noticed that once I tell people about my powers, that's how they tend to define me and I don't like it. I like to be known for other things."

"Oh," Kol nodded. "Like being an incredibly rich supermodel?"

"_And_ working on my Masters in social work," Bonnie reminded him. "Modeling just pays the bills. I really want to spend my life helping people. Some people find that endearing about me. Now let's think of your reaction when I told _you_ what I wanted to do. You laughed."

"Well, I'm sorry," Kol said. "But honestly, I thought you were joking."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You really don't get it," she said. "I think I'd like to have you meet Roger sometime, I mean _really_ meet him, so you can see how decent men treat their girlfriends."

"Are you gonna get up and stomp away in anger now, darling?" Kol asked her. "Remember, you've got shrimp coming."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I even feel the two of us are capable of having a civilized conversation. Do you feel we are?"

Kol nodded. "Well, yes, of course." He paused. "So tell me about your witchcraft."

"That depends," Bonnie said. "Are you asking because you're interested and have nothing else is mind, or are you asking me because eventually you're gonna show up at my door and ask me to do spells for you?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "I'm genuinely interested."

"I don't know if I believe that," Bonnie said.

"Well, how are we supposed to get back together and have a mutually beneficial relationship if you can't believe that I'm genuinely interested in what you have to say?" Kol asked, trying not to sound frustrated.

"So the only reason you'll listen to anything I say is that you think it will make me want to get back together with you?" Bonnie asked. "I tell you what? How about we _don't_ talk until I finish eating and then we go our separate ways until later? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm with Roger?"

"You can tell me as many times as you like," Kol told her. "But honestly, I don't think you're happy with him."

"How the hell would you know that?" Bonnie asked. "I'm _plenty _happy."

"There's not even a _small_ part of you that wishes I hadn't done what I did so we'd still be together right now?" He prodded.

"Well, maybe a small part," Bonnie conceded. "A _very_ small part."

The waiter brought Bonnie her shrimp and the two of them lapsed into silence after that. When the bill came, Bonnie began pulling money out of her wallet.

"Oh, no," Kol shook his head. "That's not necessary. You don't have to do that."

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "This wasn't a date or anything. I don't expect you to pay for me. And it's not like I ordered a lot." She paused. "Will you feel emasculated again if I pay for my own food?"

Kol grinned. "Please let me. So few things give me any sort of pleasure anymore."

"Fine," Bonnie said, putting her wallet back. "But you have to actually _pay_. None of that compulsion stuff."

"Fine," Kol sighed and reluctantly took out his wallet. Bonnie watched him pull money out of it with an eagle eye, making sure he took out the right amount and left a tip. "Thank you," she said after it was all over. "That was very generous, Kol. And incidentally, when would you be available to spend the day with Roger and me?" She pulled a brown-leather-bound appointment book out of her purse and poised her pen on a date.

"Wait," Kol said quickly. "You were actually serious about that?"

"Well, yes," Bonnie nodded. "Have you ever known me to say things I didn't mean?"

"Well, no," Kol replied. "I just hoped this was the first time."

"So, when can we see you?" Bonnie began tapping her pen against the page until Kol finally said, "Next week, all right? I'll see you and Roger next week. On Tuesday. Would seven in the evening be all right?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, scribbling it in. "Seven would be lovely. See you then, Kol."

* * *

"Oh, my god, Kol. You did _what?"_ Rebekah asked her brother, trying really hard not to laugh.

Kol sighed. "I agreed to go over to Bonnie's house and spend time with her and Roger. She said it would be good for me."

"You're not actually gonna _go_, are you?" Rebekah asked. "Can you imagine how awkward it will be?"

"There might be some awkwardness, yes," Kol nodded. "But it's still time I get to spend with Bonnie, so that's a plus, isn't it? As for Roger, I'm sure that it won't be _so_ bad to spend an hour or two with the man. I could teach him a thing or two."

"Well, if you're sure," Rebekah told him. "I'll be waiting by the door for when you come home early screaming.

"What are we talking about here?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing," Rebekah said.

"Oh, you can tell him," Kol told her. "I'm not ashamed of it."

"He agreed to spend time with Bonnie and Roger next week," Rebekah said. "Apparently, Bonnie thinks it will improve his character."

Klaus burst out laughing. "I don't know what to say about that," he said when he could finally talk."

"You don't have to say anything," Kol said. "I'll be meeting them Tuesday night at seven. I'm sure the two of you will be able to find a way to entertain yourselves while I'm gone?"

* * *

"Right on time," Bonnie said when the bell rang precisely at seven p.m. on the following Tuesday. "I don't know why that surprises me so much. Promptness was always something you were good at."

"Well, thank you," Kol said. He handed her a plastic box of chocolate chip cookies. "These are for you. I didn't want to show up empty-handed."

Bonnie grinned. "Well, aren't you sweet?" They walked into the living room and Kol looked around. "So, where's Roger?"

"He's not here yet," Bonnie said apologetically. "He called me a few minutes ago and said he was stuck on a business call. I'll get here eventually."

"So it's just you and me here?" He asked, trying not to look as eager as he felt. "Are you okay with that? Or do you want me to leave and return when Roger comes?"

Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "He's not at your house, is he? You didn't think up some fake job as a way for us to be alone together?"

"No," Kol said. "I don't even know Roger's number. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "Well, let's sit down, shall we? We can watch Wheel of Fortune until Roger gets here."

They sat awkwardly beside each other in front of the television and watched the show in silence. When the doorbell rang, Bonnie jumped up to answer it, leaving Kol alone on the sofa. When she returned a few minutes later, she and Roger were arm in arm. They stood staring at Kol for a few seconds and then Roger shyly cleared his throat. "Bonnie told me that things have been kind of dead around here without me."

"Oh, yes," Kol nodded. "We've been waiting for you. You're the life of the party."

Roger flushed a little and then he and Bonnie sat down.

"Can I get either of you a drink?" Kol asked, gracefully rising.

"I'll just have a water," Bonnie said.

"I would like some milk," Roger said. Kol went to get the drinks and came to sit down a few minutes later. "So," he said to Bonnie. "Just what sort of things did you have in mind for tonight? Are we just gonna sit down and talk, or...?"

Bonnie looked at Roger. "What did you want to do tonight?" She asked.

"Let's go look in your board game closet," Roger said. He and Bonnie went upstairs and came back with Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit and Monopoly.

They started with Scrabble, and then halfway through their first game of Trivial Pursuit, Bonnie got up to go to the bathroom, and once she was gone, Roger leaned forward and asked Kol something very surprising.

"Look," he said. "I know Bonnie had this little get-together so I could be a good influence on you, but honestly, I would much rather have _your_ help."

"Wait, what?" Kol asked.

"You said that night at your party that you and she used to see the world and go to shows and stuff. I want to become the sort of person that does that," Roger said. "Teach me, please!"

"Are you sure?" Kol asked, looking him over. "It's going to take a lot of work on your part. Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes!" Roger said. "When do we start?"


	5. The Favor

"Start what?" Bonnie asked. She'd returned from the bathroom and sat down, staring at them. "Come on," she said. "What are you two up to?"

Roger gave Kol a panicked look. Kol put up a hand and said, "Don't worry. It'll be all right." He looked at Bonnie. "We were just talking about a surprise we were planning for you, so you can't know about it and don't you go pushing Roger to tell you, okay? That will ruin everything!"

"What kind of surprise?" Bonnie asked. "You know how I feel about surprises.

"It's nothing bad," Kol assured her. "How could it be? It was Roger's idea!"

"It was," Roger said. "And knowing what it is, it will probably take awhile to happen."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, all right," she said. "Just don't let Kol go pushing you into anything you're not comfortable with. He has a tendency to do that."

"What?" Kol asked. "Me? How could you accuse me of something like that? I would never force Roger into doing something he wouldn't want to do!"

"If you knew it would amuse you, you would," Bonnie said. "And don't try to deny it, Kol. I know you too well."

There was silence for a few seconds and then Kol cleared his throat. "Enough about me. Now, where were we before you went off to the bathroom?"

Bonnie looked down at the Trivial Pursuit board. "I think it was my turn," She said. "I'm on a pink pie piece."

"Okay," Kol nodded, taking out a trivia card and looking at it. "What was the name of the actress who played Samantha Stephens' mother on 'Bewitched'?"

"Agnes Moorehead," Bonnie said, reaching for the dice again. "Give me a pink pie piece, please." She rolled again and landed on an orange space. "Science and Technology. I've never been good with those questions."

"Good," Kol said. "Then maybe someone else will be able to take a turn."

"You have no room to complain," Bonnie said. "You've been around. You should know stuff. It's not my fault you never picked up a book."

"Well,_ excuse _me," Kol said. "But I had other things to do besides read. More useful things."

Bonnie's eyebrow raised. "Like what? What could possibly be more useful than reading?"

"Just things!" Kol said. "Roger, would you _please_ ask her her question so she can miss it and we can move on with the game?"

"Okay," Roger cleared his throat and grabbed a card. "What is the atomic number of lithium on the periodic table?"

"That's my question?" Bonnie asked. "Seriously? Who would know that?"

"I do," Roger told her.

"So what's your answer?" Kol asked Bonnie with a grin, leaning against her. "You have to say something."

"Would you move away from me, please?" Bonnie asked. "You're too close and it's making concentrating difficult."

"Fine," Kol moved back from her. "What's your answer?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bonnie scoffed. "5?"

"Close," Roger said. "It's three. Good guess, though."

"Okay," Kol said, taking the dice off the board and shaking it up. "Looks like it's my turn."

They went on with the board games for an hour more, then Roger stood up. "Well, I hate to break up the fun, but I have to get going home now, you know, because of work and all."

"All right," Bonnie said, standing up too. "Would you like me to go home with you, or are you okay driving home by yourself?"

"I think I can handle getting home on my own," Roger said, sniffling. "But before we go, I need a favor. I think I left my scarf in the library. Could you go and check if it's there for me?"

"Why would you leave your scarf in the library?" Bonnie asked.

"It gets nippy in there sometimes," he said defensively. "Would you just go there and look for me? And don't be afraid to take your time."

Bonnie had been confused before, but now she grinned. "Oh, okay," she said. "I get it. I'll be _sure_ to take my time so you guys can discuss my surprise without my knowing about it."

"Good," Roger nodded. Bonnie gave him a wink and strode off.

"So," Roger said to Kol. "How do you want to do this? Should I give you my phone number or something? Do you want me to come to your house?"

"Oh,_ god_, no!" Kol shook his head. "If you did that, I'd never hear the end of it from my siblings. How about I come to you? Wanna give me your address? Or your phone number? Or both?"

"Well, that's okay, I guess," Roger nodded. He scribbled something on a scrap of paper and handed it it Kol, who put it in his pocket. "Any time that is better than others for me to come by?"

"You can come by any time," Roger said. "I'm not especially busy."

"Well, how about this time next week?" Kol asked. "Would that work for you?"

"Sure," Roger nodded. "Just call me to let me know you're coming and I'll be waiting for you."

"All right, mate," Kol nodded. "I'll see you then."

Roger nodded and left. Once the door closed, Kol felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to start a little. He turned and saw Bonnie, who was grinning at his reaction. "Did I scare you?" She asked. "I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't scare me!" Kol responded, hitching his shoulders. "You didn't scare me at all!"

"Well, whatever," Bonnie said. "I just wanted to thank you for being so good tonight. I appreciate it. I honestly thought you were gonna start a bunch of trouble, and you didn't. I appreciate it. And I also appreciate whatever it is you and Roger are planning. Don't worry, I won't ask you what it is. I want to be surprised."

"Don't say you appreciate it yet," Kol said. "I don't know how it's gonna turn out. It might turn out bad." To his surprise, Bonnie gave him a wink and kissed his cheek. "Oh, I don't believe anything will go wrong," she said. "I think I can trust you with this," she said. "I know that if you want there to even be the _slightest_ chance of us getting back together, you wouldn't do anything stupid with Roger. Am I right?"

"Oh, I get it," Kol grinned. "You don't really like him, do you? He's just some poor schmuck you dug up somewhere to wave in front of me and see how I acted. And if I behaved well, you'd dump him and let me come back. Is that what you're planning?"

"No!" Bonnie shook her head. "Of course not. That would be plain cruel. But I'm sure he won't want to be with me forever. He'll want to move on sometime."

"I don't see why he would," Kol said. "You're beautiful."

Bonnie blushed. "Well, thank you. Now, don't you think you should be getting home? I'm sure your brother and sister are eager to find out what you did tonight."

Kol nodded. "And I'm eager not to tell them. So I'll go home. Just not now."

"And where do you plan on staying while you avoid going home?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind putting me up for the night," Kol said. "I could sleep on the sofa. I wouldn't even need a bed."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bonnie said.

"Why not?!" Kol asked. "It's not like we've never slept in the same house before."

Bonnie walked back to the living room and began picking up the Trivial Pursuit pieces and game board. "I don't know if I can trust you," she said, her eyes not meeting his. "How do I know that if I let you stay, you won't leave the sofa in the middle of the night and sneak into my bed?"

Kol smirked. "Interesting idea. Would you _like_ me to do that? Because I would."

Now, Bonnie looked up at him. "No, I don't," she said. "I don't want you coming into my room. I think you should stop stalling and go back to your own house."

"What do I have to do for us to get back together?" Kol asked her. "You said there was a chance somehow."

Bonnie nodded. "Maybe, but I don't know what to tell you," she said. "I'm just not ready yet. Please, let me just be with Roger for now. He's the kind of guy I need at the moment. And maybe, I don't know exactly when, a month, a year, I'll be ready for us to try again, okay?"

Kol nodded. "I'll right," he said. "I guess I'll be going now. No reason for me to stay. Unless, of course, you'd like help cleaning up?"

"No, thanks," Bonnie said. "And about that kiss I gave you earlier-"

"Let me guess," Kol said. "It wasn't supposed to mean anything. It was probably just a reflex, or something."

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "That's it."

Kol nodded. "All right. But let me just say, it meant something to me. Good night, Bonnie."

Bonnie put the game board and the cards in the box. "Goodnight, Kol."

He made his way to the door and as he opened it, Bonnie put a hand on his arm. "Wait a minute," she said. "If it means that much to you to stay for the night, I guess you can. But on the sofa. I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow. The weather's supposed to get nasty tonight anyway, and you're not the world's best driver."

"Well, thank you," Kol said. "I promise I won't make a big deal out of this."

He took off his coat and Bonnie went to the linen closet to get him a blanket and a pillow. "I know it's a bit early for bed," he said. "What do you want to do until we're tired?"

Bonnie shrugged. "You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna go to my room to read. But do me a favor, would you? If you decide to watch television, put it on mute with captions, please. That way, the noise won't keep me awake."

Kol nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said. They stood in silence for a moment, and then Bonnie said, "Anything else I can get you before I turn in? Within reason, I mean."

"No," Kol shook his head. "I'm all right. You sleep well, Bonnie."

"You too," Bonnie said. "Good night, Kol."

* * *

Kol left Bonnie a note near the phone early the next morning telling her that he'd left and thanking her for her hospitality. Then, he got in his car and went home, praying it was still early enough that Klaus and Rebekah were still in bed and he could just sneak in without it turning into a big production. He was in no mood to justify why he spent the night at Bonnie's to either of his siblings. He parked his car in the driveway, opened the door and went inside. The windows had no lights in them, but light immediately blossomed in the entryway once he closed the front door.

"Well, well, well," Rebekah said. "And just why were _you_ out all night, hmmm?"

"None of your business is why," Kol said.

"Please don't tell me that you tried to get in good with Bonnie and she rejected you so you spent the whole night drinking and then holed up in some fleabag motel for the night," Rebekah said with her arms crossed. "That's desperate, even for you."

"I wasn't at some hotel," Kol said. "I stayed at Bonnie's at her insistence. She didn't want me driving when the weather was bad."

"So did she stick you on the sofa while she and Roger shared a bed?" Rebekah asked with a smirk. "Was it hard for you to get to sleep?"

"Roger went home, actually," Kol said. "Bonnie said nothing about _him_ staying the night. It was only me."

"Well, maybe she's on a path to forgiving you after all," Rebekah said, softening a little. "Congratulations."

"Well, look who's here!" Klaus exclaimed. "So, how much did we say you owed me, Bekah? Did he end up at a hotel?"

"No," Rebekah said. "Shock of the century, Bonnie let him stay the night, even if it _was_ only on the sofa."

"And you aren't gonna believe this," Kol said. "But Roger wants me to help him become more sophisticated. The question is, do I take advantage of Roger's trust in me and ruin him, or do I just play nice and actually help him out?"

"Will one way help you get Bonnie's heart quicker than the other?" Klaus asked.

Kol shook his head. "She told me last night that we could have another chance at some far-off time in the future, but that Roger is the man she needs right now. But at the same time, she also kissed me. I'm sensing mixed signals here."

"Well, hold on to that, then," Rebekah encouraged. "It's better than nothing."


	6. The Club

"So," Kol said to Roger, "How much explaining did you have to do in order to come over here?"

"Oh, not much," Roger said. "Not any, actually. Bonnie isn't home. She had to go somewhere, so we'll be able to conduct our business without worrying about her finding out.

"What?" Kol asked. "She's gone? Where did she go?"

Roger shrugged and moved his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "She was really vague when she told me. Some modeling assignment in the Caribbean, I think. Swimsuits." He grinned. "That'll be some good imagery for when I'm trying to get to sleep at night, huh?" He winked.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Oh," Roger sobered. "I thought that was how guys talked to each other. Am I wrong?"

"In theory, yes, men talk like that to each other about women," Kol nodded. "But let's get one thing straight. We will not talk about Bonnie that way. She's too good to be talked about like a common whore. She's a lady."

Roger nodded. "All right," he said. "I'll remember that. No talking like that about Bonnie. It's a good first lesson. What next?"

Kol looked over his outfit. He was wearing a black and white sweater vest with a diamond pattern on it over a white button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"Is this the best outfit you have?" Kol asked. "Don't you have anything, I don't know what the word would be. Flashier?"

Roger looked down at himself. "Not really," he said. "Is that a problem?"

Kol sighed. "No, it just means we'll have to make a trip to the mall."

Roger's eyes widened. "Do we have to go to the mall? I get nervous around crowds."

"If you don't go to the mall, how are you gonna get clothes?" Kol asked. "Who bought you your clothes before?"

Roger's cheeks became red and his eyes went to the floor. "My mother bought me my clothes, actually," he said. "She told me dressing like this made me look handsome."

Kol did his best not to laugh, but a brief chuckle escaped his lips anyway. "It's all right," he said. "Just so you know, your mother and the rest of the general population have different ideas about what's cool, but no matter. It will be easy to get you a new wardrobe. He pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Let's go to the car, shall we?"

Roger paled again and sat hard on the sofa. "You want us to leave right this minute? I can't! I haven't had time to mentally prepare myself."

Kol rolled his eyes. "How long will that take?"

"About a week," Roger replied.

"I don't have patience for this," Kol said, looking Roger in the eye. "You're coming now."

Silently, Roger got up to follow Kol to his car. They drove to the mall, where Roger nearly got stuck in the revolving door and refused to go up the escalator to the men's clothing stores on the second floor.

"And I don't like elevators either," Roger said, his voice shaking. "Can we just take the stairs? _Please_?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "You and I are gonna go on the elevator. You will like it. You will not be scared." Roger nodded and Kol hustled him on to the elevator, pushing and shoving in a way that made all the othe people in the elevator stare at them.

"Sorry," Kol grinned at them all. "My friend here isn't exactly fond of elevators, you know? Takes forever to get him on one."

Most of the people in the elevator looked away after that, but some still looked at Kol and Roger in shock, as if thinking, "Why are _those two_ together?" Kol ignored them though, and when the elevator finally reached the right floor, he ushered Roger out and didn't turn around as the elevator closed. They then walked a few steps into a store that sold men's casual wear, and as they walked by a rack full of jeans, Roger let out a squeak and tried to hide behind Kol.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kol whispered, pushing him away. "Get off of me!"

"Sorry," Roger said. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Please tell me why."

Roger pointed at a broad shouldered, very muscular man with broad shoulders and beady eyes who was looking at a pile of t-shirts nearby. "You know, he's the sort of guy who used to beat me up when I was a kid."

"Yes?" Kol raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Shhh!" Roger put a finger to his lips. "Don't call attention to us. He'll come over here and-"

"Just shut up, would you?" Kol commanded, feeling disgusted. How this fool had even gotten Bonnie's attention, much less a long-term commitment out of her, he had no idea.

Just then, Roger whimpered and shut his eyes tight as the man approached them. "Hey," he said. "You guys need any help finding stuff?"

"Yes, please," Kol nodded. "My friend here has himself a dynamite woman and he's decided that his current wardrobe won't do anymore. He wants something a bit more casual and definitely more hip. Can you do that for us?"

The man grinned. "Sure," he said. Then he looked at Roger, who was still cowering, with concern. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah," Kol nodded. "He'll be fine. He just doesn't get out much."

The man still didn't seem convinced, but shrugged. "Okay." They went over to the shirt rack he'd been looking at before and stood in front of it. Then the guy tapped Roger on the shoulder. "Okay," he said. "What colors do you like? We should probably get you a few, so you have options. Do you know what size you wear?"

Roger cautiously looked at the man and eased toward the shelf with the shirts on it, picking out a red one, a blue one, a white one, a green one, and a yellow one. All the shirts were solids and while Roger tried those on, they got him some patterned shirts in the same sizes.

"Oh, my," Roger said when he looked at the patterned shirts. "Those are a little..._exciting_, aren't they? I want to look respectable, not like a hippie at a love-in."

"You'll look plenty respectable," Kol assured him. "This is the sort of stuff normal guys wear."

"But the colors...they're so bright and the patterns are loud and I just don't know if I can pull them off."

"Well, how do you know if you can when you've never actually tried?" Kol asked. "At least try them on so we can see how they look."

Looking doubtful, Roger took the shirts and a few pairs of jeans into the dressing room. After he'd shut the door, the salesguy looked at Kol. "So this chick he's dating? What does she do? She a teacher or a librarian or something, you know, a brainy person job?"

"Actually, she's a supermodel," Kol said. "And she's on a modeling assignment. I forget where, though."

The guy's jaw dropped. "Get out! _That guy_ of all people is dating a super model?"

"I know," Kol shrugged. "It's a mystery to me too. She's my ex, actually."

The guy sucked in his breath. "Woah, man. Sorry about that."

Kol nodded. "Me too. You have _no_ idea."

* * *

After getting Roger a new wardrobe (including a black leather jacket, which took a lot of convincing on Kol's part), Kol and Roger left the mall and drove back to Bonnie's house, where the answering machine light was beeping. Roger pressed the button and Bonnie's bright voice filled the room.

"Hi, Roger and Kol if you're there! I hope you boys are finding ways to entertain yourselves while I'm gone. Everything's so warm over here, which is a good thing, since we're doing a bikini shoot. And Kol, yes I do know that you're over there. Roger told me before I left that you were coming to help him out with some things. That's very sweet of you, thank you. Anyway, the cameraman is motioning to me that he's ready to start shooting again, so I gotta go. Talk to you later, boys." The message ended and Roger went to delete it. "No!" Kol said. "Don't do that. Why can't you keep it?"

"Why?" Roger asked. "We've already listened to it."

"Well, I know," Kol said. "But don't you want to have it in case you start missing the sound of her voice...or something? And it's not like you have any other messages on the machine. Just keep it, would you?"

Roger gave him a look. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Maybe you should sit down and take a breath."

"No!" Kol replied sharply. "I'm all right."

"Okay!" Roger said, putting his hands up and backing away. "I'm sorry. I just thought I'd make the suggestion."

They sat in silence for awhile, and then Roger stood up. "All right," he said. "We've had enough of a rest. Get some of your new things on. We're going to go test them out."

"Why would I want to do that now?" Roger asked. "Bonnie's not here. I thought the whole point of getting the clothes was so that she'd see them and be impressed."

Kol nodded. "That _is_ the point. But there's more to it then that. We also need to work on your personality."

"What's wrong with my personality?" Roger asked. "Bonnie likes me the way I am."

"Maybe she tells you that to spare your feelings, but honestly, she's in a warm locale right now surrounded by handsome bronzed male supermodels wearing next to nothing. How long do you think you can skate by with your personality before she runs off with one of them? You need a competitive edge and I can give you that."

"Wow," Roger said. "I never thought of it that way. Bonnie seems so sensible though. She doesn't seem like the type to be impressed by looks and flash. For her, it's more about substance. Maybe that's why she _used_ to date you and now she dates _me_." He grinned and let out an annoying, high-pitched giggle that made Kol wince.

"Damn it, stop that!" He yelled. "Just shut up!"

The giggles ceased immediately.

"Good," Kol nodded. "You _do_ know how to listen. Now, as I was saying, get your new stuff on. We're going out."

* * *

"I take it you've never been to a club before?" Kol asked Roger as he led him inside.

"I've been to a _book club_," Roger said. "Does that count?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "That doesn't count."

"No," Roger said. "I haven't. What do I do?"

"Well, look around," Kol said. "You can do a lot of things. You can dance, you can have a drink, you could probably play a game of pool. It's up to you."

"I've never had a drink in my life," Roger said quietly.

"There's a big surprise," Kol rolled his eyes. He took Roger over to the bar and told him to sit down on a barstool. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked him.

"I don't know," Roger said. "I don't drink much. What would you recommend?"

The bartender looked him over and laughed to himself. Despite his new look, Roger just screamed intelluctual as opposed to party boy. "How about a Zombie?" The bartender asked. "Those are good."

"Oh, I don't know," Roger said hesitantly. "Is that strong? I can't drink anything strong."

"Oh, it's not strong at all, the bartender said, even though it was one of the strongest drinks he made. "Go ahead and try it! Something that has such a fun name couldn't be that strong."

"I suppose," Roger said. "Give me one Zombie!" The bartender mixed it up and plunked it down in front of him.

"Drink it slow," Kol said. "Just something important to know with drinks."

So Roger drank his drink and as he did so, a woman with streaked hair, a nose ring, a leather miniskirt and a purple midriff top came to sit next to him, motioning at the tiki glass his drink was in. "You're having a Zombie?" She asked. "That's great. I've always wanted to try one. How is it?"

Roger stopped drinking for a minute and smiled at her. "It's real good," he said. "I'd recommend it." Just then, a new song came on. "Hey," Roger said to the woman. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," she grinned. "I'd love to." They walked out onto the dance floor together. Kol watched them intently, amazed at how Roger was staying on his feet, because unlike Roger, Kol _did_ know how strong a Zombie was. He had no idea how the guy was holding his alcohol. Maybe it was a secret talent, something to grudgingly admire Roger for after all. They danced for a few songs and then came back to the bar where Roger continued to drink. The woman watched him in admiration and then ordered one for herself. Once she finished hers and Roger had finished his, he gave Kol a salute and then he and the woman grabbed hands and made their way to the door of the club. "Wait a minute!" Kol called after them. "Where are you going?"

Roger gestured at the woman. "Bridget invited me to come home with her," he slurred. "I think I will. Don't worry. I won't drive. We'll take a taxi. Goodbye, buddy. And thanks for the help."


	7. The Phone Call

"Wait!" Kol said. He started to run after them, but the bartender came around the bar and put a hand on his arm. "I'd just let 'em go if they aren't driving," he said. "What are you so worried about, anyway? You like that guy or something?"

Kol frowned. "No! I _told_ you that he's dating my ex! And she won't be happy with me if she finds out I took him to a bar and let him go home with another woman. She'll think I did that on purpose just so _we_ could get back together!"

"Well _is_ that why you brought him here?" The bartender asked. "So he would get drunk and go home with someone else? If so, you got what you wanted."

"No!" Kol shook his head. "That's not why I brought him here. I brought him here to...actually, I don't know _what_ I was thinking when I brought him here."

"Well, if you want _my_ opinion," the bartender said, "I think you should just let them go. They seem like a cute couple and Bridget is a nice girl."

"Well, okay," Kol said. "But if I do that, what am I gonna tell his girlfriend?"

"I don't know," the bartender shrugged. "But why don't you try getting her flowers before you tell her? Women like that. And it's not like you did this on purpose, right?"

"Exactly!" Kol exclaimed. "The guy was a complete misfit. I was just trying to broaden his horizons. I had no idea beforehand that when I did that, he'd have too much to drink and go home with someone else!"

"Exactly," the bartender said. "And that means you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Over the next few days, Kol did his best to try and locate Roger and get him back home, but he had no luck. Just when he decided to give up, Bonnie called the house.

"Hello?" She said.

"Bonnie, is that you?" Kol asked, his grip tightening on the phone. "How lovely to hear from you. What's going on? Has something gone wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Bonnie replied. "Why are you answering Roger's phone?"

"Oh, he's out at the moment," Kol replied. "Do you want me to give him a message?"

"I just called to say that I have to come home early. I should be back tomorrow and I can't wait to see him."

"I'll pass along the message," Kol said. "And just so you know, I can't wait to see you either. Did you bring back some sunshine with you from the Caribbean or wherever it is that you were?"

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "Is it cold?"

"Yes," Kol nodded. "Just a bit. Glad I can't feel it that much, or I'd probably be very unhappy."

"Well, you take care of yourself and remember to tell Roger I called and that I'll see him tomorrow," Bonnie said. "I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Bye," Kol said. "See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and sighed. Bonnie was gonna be here tomorrow. That only gave him one day to think of something to explain Roger's absence. And get flowers.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Kol said when he came the front door of her house the next day. "What a surprise!"

Bonnie gave him a look. "I suppose it would be a surprise to find me standing at the front door of my own house. Especially when I already called to tell you I was coming. Where's Roger?"

"Oh, he's gone at the moment," Kol said. "He met up with some friends and they went to a comic book convention or whatever it is that boys like him do when they get together. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Of course you weren't," Bonnie nodded. "If it's not about you, you never listen."

Kol sighed. "Can I just ask you something? Can I ask you why-"

"Why I'm here early?" Bonnie interrupted. "A bunch of the other models got sick. Some weird tropical disease. I decided it would be best to take the first plane out."

Kol nodded. "A wise decision. It can't be pleasant to be ill." Just then, Bonnie noticed that there was a vase of red roses on the table next to the sofa. "Oh, my god!" She exclaimed, coming over to them and picking them up. "Did Roger get me these?" She asked. "He is so thoughtful! And it's nice that he got me something without expecting anything in return, unlike some people I've been with." She gave Kol the evil eye.

"Actually," Kol said, "_I_ got you those. For when you got back. As a sort of welcome home thing. I was just deciding where would be the best place to put them so you would see them right away."

Bonnie's jaw dropped a little. "_You_ got these for me?" She asked. "I-I-well, thank you, I guess. It's certainly a surprise."

"Why?" Kol asked. "I was always good to you on Valentine's Day before."

Bonnie nodded. "I know, but I always got the sense that you only were because you wanted something from me, in return, you know?" She looked at him. "Do you? Are you up to something?"

"No," Kol said, holding up his hands. "I promise I do not have anything up my sleeve. I just got you these flowers because they're beautiful like you are and I wanted you to have a nice surprise when you came back." He paused. "What was it that you were saying about Roger doing something nice without asking for anything in return?"

"Nothing!" Bonnie said. "It's none of your business, all right?"

"Fine," Kol said. "I'll back off. I won't ask. You're right. It's none of my business." They stood in silence and then Kol said, "Are you tired from your trip? If you aren't, I could take you out. I mean, I know I'm not Roger, but, I'm here."

"Honestly," Bonnie said, "I wouldn't mind that. I wasn't hoping for anything big from Roger, so I'm not let down. He's not the romantic type, really."

Kol nodded. "I figured as much. So why do you like him?"

"He's very sweet," Bonnie said. "We talk and do things, and it's just...it's predictable, you know? After all the crazy relationships I've had, predictable is kind of nice."

"But don't you think you deserve better than predictable?" Kol asked. "I think you do."

"Well, I suppose then, that when I get tired of predictable, you're the first one I'll call," Bonnie said.

Kol grinned. "I'll go warm up the car." He paused. "Or do you need time to put on fancy clothes and go through a whole routine with makeup and all that?"

"I could use a shower," Bonnie said. "Let me shower and dress and then we can go."

Kol nodded. "Your wish is my command." He sat down on the sofa, and Bonnie gave him a small smile before she left to shower. He sat in silence in the living room for a few minutes, his eyes closed, visions of Bonnie in the shower drifting through his mind. When he finally opened his eyes again, he could still hear the shower water going, so he got up from the sofa and walked upstairs, right to her bedroom and then sat right on her bed and waited.

When Bonnie stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, she didn't look straight at the bed. Instead, she let the towel drop just below her breasts before she noticed Kol and clung the towel tight to herself so that it wouldn't fall the rest of the way down. "What are you _doing_ in here?" She asked.

"I just thought I'd come up to see how you were doing," he said with a grin. "I didn't know I'd be getting a show."

"Get out," Bonnie said through her teeth. Her eyes traveled downward. "However, it _is_ nice to see that you seem to be over the little problem that started this in the first place."

Kol came closer to her. "You know," he said. "I'd be more than happy to forgo going _out_ to dinner and just stay in instead."

"No," Bonnie said. "We're gonna go out, and we're gonna sit on separate sides of a table and, if you can manage it, maybe have polite conversation."

"How stimulating," Kol replied. "I can't wait."

"Now will you leave so I can dress?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, fine, but-" Kol went into Bonnie's closet and picked out a green dress with cap sleeves. "Wear this, will you please?" He asked. "You always look beautiful in it."

Bonnie felt herself blush a little. "All right," she said. "Put it on the bed and I'll call you in again when I need help with the zipper."

Kol gave a bow. "Yes, my lady," he said and left. Bonnie turned in the direction of the door once it was closed. He was acting very oddly. Very _nice_ for him. She got her underwear and dress on, dried her hair and then went to the door. "Would you help me with my zipper now?" She called.

Kol came in the room a few minutes later and stood behind her. She felt his fingers lightly touching her back. That slight touch sent tingles through her body. She let herself enjoy them for a few seconds before she opened her eyes. "Please stop touching me like that," she said firmly. "I just need you to pull the zipper up. That's all." She heard the zipper go up the back of the dress and nodded. "Thank you," she said and turned. He grinned. "You're welcome. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. They went downstairs and she grabbed her purse before following Kol out the door after Bonnie left a note for Roger, in case he came back and wondered where they were. Kol was careful to look away as she placed the note next to the phone.

* * *

They drove to the restaurant with the radio on. When they arrived, the host gave them an intimate table in the corner. Kol pulled Bonnie's chair out for her and waited to make sure she was settled before going to sit in his own chair.

"This is a really nice place," Bonnie said. "Thanks for bringing me here. It was a good homecoming surprise."

"You're welcome," Kol said. He noticed the waiter coming in their direction. "Do you want wine?" He asked her. "Or not?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll just have a juice or a soda or something. I'm not really up to drinking tonight."

Kol was about to make a joke about her being scared to drink because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself around him, but decided against it. Roger's fate was still unknown to her, and he didn't want to do anything that might make it seem like he had purposefully gotten Roger in trouble.

When the waiter came to ask what they wanted to drink, Bonnie ordered lemonade, and Kol ordered a glass of red wine. They sat and drank awhile before Bonnie asked, "So, did anything happen while I was gone? Or was it all just uneventful?"

"No, mostly uneventful. Took Roger to the mall. Got him some new clothes, which are very stylish, if I do say so myself. Then we went to that club a few streets over from your house just to try out his new look. He made himself a few new friends."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to take him to a club?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know if he's ready for something like that."

"I watched him the whole time, I promise. I also promise that I personally did not do anything bad to him."

"Well, good," Bonnie said. "I should hope you wouldn't."

After that, talk transitioned away from Roger, remaining light and cheerful as Bonnie and Kol ate their dinner. But after Kol paid the check, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. "What can I do for you?" He listened to the voice on the other end of the line and his face changed.

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Who is it?"

It was Roger. He and Bridget were in jail and needed to have someone come bail them out. "Does it have to be right now?" Kol asked him. "I'm a bit busy at the moment." He sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up. "What's the matter?" Bonnie asked.

Kol sighed. "It's Roger. He's in jail and I have to go bail him out. I assume you want to come with me?"


	8. The Break UP

Bonnie's eyes widened. "He's where? And with who? Of course I want to come with you! But I'm driving this time. No arguments!" She strode out to his car with Kol following at a slower pace behind her. They reached the car and he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you'd do this to him!" Bonnie said. "I trusted you to at least treat him civilly. You didn't have to knock yourself out being nice, but Kol, he is a person! He deserves to be treated with respect!"

"What, you think I got him put in jail so that he would call while we were having a nice evening and ruin everything?" Kol asked. "Why would I do that? What would I have to gain?"

"Don't ask me to explain to you how your twisted mind works!" Bonnie shook her head as they pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. "Now, what police station is he at and how the hell did this happen?"

"I honestly don't know the specifics that led to them being thrown in jail, but when he was at the club with me, the bartender might have given him a drink that was a bit too strong for him, and then he caught the attention of this girl Bridget...really nice girl, by the way, and after he finished his drink and she had too, the two of them left the bar in a taxi and I don't know what happened after that. It was several days ago!"

Bonnie frowned. "So when you told me he was with some friends at a comic book convention, you were lying to me."

"Well, of course!" Kol said. "Because I knew that if I told you the truth, this is exactly what would happen. We'd get into a fight, and I didn't want that!"

"Honesty is important, Kol!" Bonnie said. "If you ever hope for us to be in a relationship again, you're going to have to start telling me the truth about things, not lying to me because you think that's what I want to hear, or because that's what will benefit you the most. Now, did Roger tell you what jail he was being held at?"

"It's not far from your house," Kol answered. His voice was subdued. "Probably near the club."

It took awhile and a couple of wrong turns, but eventually they found the station where it seemed most likely Roger was being kept. They went up to the sergeant and Bonnie said, "Hi. Do you have a man named Roger Beckman locked up? I'm his girlfriend Bonnie and I'm here to bail him out."

"All right," the sergeant nodded. "Right this way. "Are you gonna pay for the girl too?"

"What girl?" Bonnie asked.

"He had a woman with him when we picked him up," the officer said. They were both intoxicated and acting indecently."

"Are you sure you're leading me to the right man, officer?" Bonnie asked. "Because we can't be talking about the same Roger Beckman."

The officer led Bonnie to a holding cell where Roger sat, wringing his hands and muttering about what would happen to him if his mother found out.

"Roger?" Bonnie asked. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I had a bit too much to drink," he said. "But don't worry, I didn't drive." He noticed Bonnie's eyes travel to the leather-clad, skimpily dressed woman beside him. "And who's that?"

"This is Bridget," Roger told Bonnie. "I met her at the club. Bridget, this is Bonnie. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi," Bridget grinned. "You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, sure," Bonnie nodded. "I guess. Now what do you say we get you out of here?"

"Will Bridget get to come too?"

"Of course not!" Bonnie said. "I will bail you out, but there's no way I'm bailing her out too."

"Fine," Roger said. "If Bridget can't come, I don't want you to bail me out. You can just leave."

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked. "You just want me to leave you here? How are you gonna get home?"

"I got some friends," Bridget assured her. "They can come and get us out."

"Well, fine," Bonnie shrugged. "As long as you've got a plan, I don't see what we need to be here for. We'll leave. And good luck dealing with your mother when she finds out you're dating _this,_ Roger. I have a feeling you'll need it." She looked at Kol. "Come on," she said. "Let's go."

"Really?" Kol asked. "Just like that and we're gonna leave?"

"Why not?" Bonnie asked. "I see no other reason for us to be here if Roger has decided he wants to stay."

They left the police station without speaking, but when they got out to the car, Bonnie punched Kol on the arm. "You knew that was gonna happen, didn't you?" She asked. "That's the whole reason why you took him to that club in the first place: so he'd get drunk and run off with the first girl he saw because he doesn't know any better. Well, okay. You got your wish. Roger and I have ended things. But if you think that means I'm just gonna be with you again, you are _sorely_ mistaken."

"Look, you can believe what you want, but when I took him to that club, I had no idea that this is how things would end up," Kol replied.

"Just stop talking," Bonnie told him. "I want to go home."

* * *

"So you and Roger are done now?" Caroline asked the next day. "He's gone?"

"Yep," Bonnie nodded. "He's gone."

"Oh, thank god," Caroline grinned. "I was beginning wonder about your sanity. What made you want to go after a guy like him anyway? He was a dork!"

"He was nice," Bonnie replied. "I like nice guys. It didn't matter to me that he lived with his mother and she picked out his clothes, and that he'd never been anywhere. He was a good guy."

"Good guys can still be dorks," Caroline replied. "So how did it happen? Did you finally tell him that you were tired of being his babysitter and playing second fiddle to his mommy, so you were gonna find a good-looking guy with chisled abs and big muscles?"

"Well, let's just put it this way," Bonnie said. "When I write the story of my life, that's how I'm gonna write the end of the Roger chapter. Or something. Even though it's not what happened."

"What _did_ happen?" Caroline asked. "Come on. You can tell me."

"No, I can't," Bonnie shook her head. "You'll just laugh at me and tell everyone we know so they'll laugh at me too."

"No, I won't," Caroline replied insistently. "I _swear._ So spill."

"Okay," Bonnie said. "You're not gonna believe this...but Roger broke up with me. I didn't break up with him."

"What?!" Caroline asked, her eyes wide with shock. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, while I was gone for my last modeling shoot, Roger spent a lot of Time with Kol. Kol took him to the mall, got him some new outfits, and then took him to that club by my house, you know, the new one?"

Caroline nodded.

"Kol took him there and watched as Roger got drunk and left in a taxi with another girl." Bonnei scoffed. "Can you believe that? Isn't it despicable of him?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "It's not despicable. It's great. What's his address again? I want to send him flowers or something."

"But that's not all," Bonnie said. "I haven't finished yet. Kol took him to the club, watched as the bartender let him get hammered and go home with another girl. He didn't do a thing to stop it. Then, Kol pretended to be the good guy by getting me flowers and taking me out to dinner when I got back from the shoot, but after we finished dinner, he got a phone call from Roger saying that he and the woman he ran off with were in jail and they wanted us to come and bail them out. We got to the jail, and I told Roger I'd put bail up for him, but he said he'd only leave if I bailed the girl out too, which I wasn't gonna do under any circumstances. And after I said that, that's when he broke up with me."

Caroline nodded. "Okay, so you were dumped by a dork. It's gotta be bad for your ego, but I'm sure that if we went out, we could find you a much _better_ guy! In fact, let's do that. Get your purse and we'll go out clubbing."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not gonna go to a club to get a guy. If I want a new guy, I will get a new guy myself. My own way." She paused. "But I wouldn't mind a few hours of just you and me dancing. That might actually help. Let's go."

* * *

Bonnie was hesitant when the club Caroline stopped at was the very one where Roger had picked up Bridget, but eventually, Caroline was able to coax her inside. They got on the dance floor for awhile, and then when they decided to take a break, Bonnie headed straight to the bar and sat down. "Hey," she said. "Would you mind making me a-" She paused as the bartender pushed a wineglass full of champagne mixed with chambord at her. "I was gonna order that," she said. "How did you know?"

"Your boyfriend asked me to make you one the second he saw you come in," the bartender replied and winked.

"But I don't have a boyfriend anymore," Bonnie said. "Who...?"

"Hey!" Caroline called, coming over to her. "Look who I found!"

Bonnie took a sip of her drink and looked up. Trailing behind Bonnie was Kol. "You got your drink," he said when he saw it. "Good. I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Oh, it is," Bonnie nodded before she took another sip. "Don't worry." She put the glass down and said to the bartender, "When I finish this one, keep them coming, all right?"

Kol sat down beside Bonnie, but looked at Caroline. "So what brought you two ladies here?"

"We just wanted to dance," Caroline replied. "She told me about what happened with her and Roger and I thought she could use some cheering up."

"Oh, yes," Kol nodded. "I didn't expect Roger to break off things on his own. I mean, the guy couldn't even break away from his _mother_, much less a beautiful woman like Bonnie, but he did and the more fool him."

"Thanks," Bonnie said.

They sat in silence before Caroline said to Kol, "So what about you? Are you here looking for someone?"

Kol's eyes drifted to Bonnie. "Not necessarily," he said. "I just came here to have a good time. Like you."

Just then, a song finished and a song came on. Kol stood up and held out his hand to Bonnie. "Bonnie," he said, "Would you like to dance?"

"With you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, with me," Kol answered with a little grin.

Bonnie gulped down the rest of her drink and then looked him over. "Sure, whatever. Let's go."

Kol led her out on the dance floor and Caroline took Bonnie's bar stool, watching as Bonnie danced with the one guy Caroline _knew _she liked. She was just too stubborn to admit it. After the way they'd broken up, Caroline didn't blame her, but then again...when he made Bonnie look _that_ happy, wasn't it worth giving him another shot?


	9. The Double Date

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Klaus said as he went to answer the door. He opened it and saw a blonde on the other side. "Yes?" He said. "May I help you?"

"You're not Kol!" She exclaimed. "Where's Kol? I have to talk to him!"

"Well, he's here," Klaus said. "And please, come in."

"Thank you," Caroline replied, and walked in with her hips going from side to side. "Just where *is* Kol?"

"I'll call him for you," Klaus told her. He turned away and yelled, "Kol! There is a strange and very pushy woman here to see you!"

Caroline glared at him until Kol appeared. "Caroline?" He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I have an idea," Caroline told him. "It could be a way to help you with Bonnie now that she and Roger are split up."

"Well, good!" Kol sat down, looking eager. "What's the plan? Are we gonna kill the second guy she's gotten into? I know there's a second guy."

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "His name's Trevor and she met him at the library. He's very well-read. And traveled."

Kol cleared his throat. "Moving on! What's your plan?"

"Well," Caroline said, "I know for a fact that the only reason why she's with him is because she's stubbornly refusing to admit she still likes you even though she does. But I figure if she thinks she has competition for you, it might get her ass in gear, if you know what I mean."

"So you're thinking I should date a woman in front of her, and that will make her more likely to admit she likes me?" Kol asked.

"Oh, I don't know if it'll make her admit that she likes you again," Caroline said. "But at least it will make her more aware of her feelings. You know, bring them up to the surface."

"And if I went through with this plan," Kol asked, "The woman and I, we wouldn't actually be dating, would we?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "No, it would just be pretend."

"Well, that's not so bad, I guess." Kol stood up. "Who's the other woman?"

"Well," Caroline stood up from the sofa, her arms spread out. "I was thinking that the fewer people we have involved the better, so I thought I'd be the other woman."

With a grin, Kol looked her over. "All right," he nodded. "I guess you'll do."

"But just remember," Caroline warned him. "This isn't real. It's just pretend so we can get Bonnie to admit she likes you again."

"Oh, I know," Kol said earnestly. "I don't think that's possible for me to forget."

Caroine nodded. "Well, good. So this is the idea we're going with, then?"

Kol nodded.

"Okay," Caroline said. "When I think of an idea to get you and me and Bonnie and Rick in the same room, I'll let you know and we'll make more concrete plans."

"All right," Kol replied with a grin as she made her way to the door. "I'll talk to you then, Caroline."

She left and Klaus came up to Kol. "Just who is _that_?" He asked. "She's very pretty."

"That's Bonnie's friend Caroline," Kol said. "I don't think she's seeing anyone...if you're interested."

"Oh, stop, Kol," Rebekah said to him. "Isn't it bad enough the way you're messing around with Bonnie? Don't subject a poor girl to Nik's hollow charms as well."

"I wasn't actually conidering dating her," Klaus replied. "I was just curious about who she was since I'd never seen her before."

"And for the record," Kol protested, "I'm not 'messing around' with Bonnie. Some other man is. If it were me, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

"I guess not," Rebekah grinned. "Kol, you're so adorable when you're frustrated about Bonnie."

"So, this other man," Klaus said as he sat down with one leg crossed on top of the other, "Who is it? What's he like?"

Kol shrugged. "Why do you think I would know?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know," Klaus said. "Maybe Bonnie calls to tell you about the great men she's going out with who aren't you."

"Sadly no," Kol shook his head. "She's not that petty. Any time I want to know something about the competition, I have to ask Caroline. She's as gossipy as Bonnie isn't."

Rebekah grinned. "Well, isn't that lucky? I hope this other guy that she's seeing isn't like Roger. She couldn't be dating two such lame men in a row."

"Caroline says this one is much better," Klaus answered. "His name is Trevor, she met him at the library, and he's very well-read and well-traveled."

"Sounds great," Rebekah replied. Then she looked at Kol. "I'm sorry, brother," she said. "But I suppose there are other women on this planet besides Bonnie."

"You have such little faith in me, Bekah," Kol said. "If you think I'm just gonna lie down and roll over for a man Bonnie met at a library, you have another think coming."

"Hey, Bonnie?" Caroline said to her friend, "would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure," Bonnie said. "What?"

"Well, I just met this guy," Caroline replied. "He's kind of...out there, as far as guys go and I wondered if you and Trevor wouldn't mind doubling with us next time we go on a date. Would you? Please?"

"Caroline, if he's weird enough that you don't think you can be alone with him, you shouldn't be dating him," Bonnie frowned. "What kind of a freak is he, anyway?"

"Well," Caroline said, "I wouldn't call him a _freak_ necessarily, but since it's gonna be our first date, isn't it necessary for us to have someone along with us as like a chaperone?"

"You've _never_ asked me to chaperone your dates before," Bonnie said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Caroline shook her head. "Seriously. So will you and Trever double with me and my guy or not?"

"Tell me who the guy is that you're dating and I'll think about it," Bonnie shot back. "The impression of him that you're giving me isn't a good one. You didn't get drunk one night and wake up in bed with him the next day, did you? Caroline, you have to stop doing that if you're ever gonna have a good relationship! _Think_ about the pros and cons of each man before you go out with them."

"I'll start thinking about the guys I date if you stop thinking so _much!_" Caroline cried. "You overanalyze everything and play it safe every time and that's why you got with stupid Roger instead of being with Kol like you know you should!"

Bonnie's lips pursed and her gaze darkened. "Don't you say another word about him, Caroline. You have no idea what I went through with him. No idea at all."

"So about the double date?" Caroline asked. "Will you and Trevor come?"

"Sure, whatever," Bonnie said gruffly. "If it will get you to talk about something else for a change."

A few days later, Kol met Caroline at the restaurant where they were doubling with Bonnie and Trevor.

"You didn't tell her that it was me who was your date, did you?" Kol asked. "Because that will just drive her away and defeat the whole point."

"No, I didn't tell her it was you specifically," Caroline shook her head. "I just said that I was having a first date with a new guy and that it wouldn't hurt to have somebody with me. But then she got really worried and started berating me cause she thought I was dating some crazy person, and then I told her she thought her relationships out too much and should be with you and she got mad, but agreed to come with Trevor anyway."

"Excuse me," said a deep voice to the seating host. "We're half of the Forbes party."

Caroline turned as the host said, "Oh, yes. The other members of your party have arrived and are seated at that table over there," he pointed.

Kol eyed the tall, dark haired man critically. He was tall, not bad looking, and knew how to dress. "Damn!" He muttered under his breath. "There's nothing for me to criticize about this man!"

"Maybe that's good," Caroline whispered. "Maybe you should start by being nice and then graduate into being critical once you get to know him better."

Kol sighed. "Possibly."

As Bonnie and Trever reached the table, she froze, causing him to bump into her from behind.

"Hey," he said. "Why did you stop?"

"Kol?" Bonnie said quietly, her voice shaking. "What are _you_ doing here? Did you come to spy on me?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "I'm here with Caroline. That's all right, isn't it? I mean, _we're_ not together anymore."

"Right," Bonnie nodded. "Of course we're not. You can be with whomever you want." She sat down looking as if she'd been shocked. When she got her voice back, she said, "Caroline told me she was seeing someone else, but she didn't mention that it was you, Kol."

"If she had, would you have come?" Kol asked.

"Maybe," Bonnie replied. "I don't know."

Trevor looked back and forth between them for a moment, before sticking his hand out to Kol. "So you're Kol," he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Trevor."

Kol shook his hand. "Ah, yes. The intelligent, well-traveled man Bonnie met at the library. So nice to finally meet you." He let Trevor's hand go and put a hand over Caroline's shoulder. "So," he said. "Are we going to order wine?"

"Sure," Caroline nodded. "I'd like some."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Kol. "That goes double for me." She paused. "But I think that while one of you orders the wine, I'll go to the ladies' room. Caroline, would you care to come with me?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

"Come on," Bonnie said through her teeth. "Please."

Grudgingly, Caroline followed Bonnie to the bathroom, where she surveyed her friend with hands on her hips. "Okay," she said. "Go ahead. Let it all out. How mad are you at me?"

"I'm not mad," Bonnie said, her eyes downcast. "Like I said, you have the right to date whomever you want. I just wish you would have told me that you and Kol are dating."

"But then you wouldn't have come and you'd have missed out on having a good dinner with us," Caroline said.

"Doesn't seem so great now," Bonnie grumbled.

"Well, that's because you're still in shock over the fact that I'm dating Kol," Caroline said. "But you have Trevor! And he's so _good_ for you. Much more your type than Kol."

"You know, you're right," Bonnie nodded. "Trevor is solid and intelligent and dependable, he's been everywhere, he dresses well, and he's too smart to break up with me for a stupid reason like failure to reach completion."

"Exactly," Caroline nodded. "You're with a guy that you like and I'm with a guy you don't like anymore. Everything is fine. Now, let's go back to our table and see what kind of wine the guys ordered, huh?"

"Okay," Bonnie agreed. "Let's."

They got back to the table and Trevor said, "Is everything all right, you two?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "I was just a little shocked to see Kol here. Caroline didn't tell me she was bringing him. But we talked about it and I'm good now."

"Well, that's great," Kol said. "Because when Caroline and I decided to try being in a relationship, one of the things we wanted to be absolutely sure of, Bonnie, was that our relationship would not be awkward for you."

"Oh, it won't," Bonnie assured him. "In fact, I can tell you right now that I would be more than willing to go on more dates with it being just the four of us."

"Really?" Kol asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. "I promise."

The group spent the rest of the meal engaged in mindless, cheerful chatter, and Trevor went out to drive the car up, Kol helped Bonnie put on her coat and whispered next to her ear, "See you next time," his voice covering her whole body with tingles.

"Bye," she called back, her voice cracking. She winced and sighed. Well, she thought, there was always next time.


	10. The Accidental Date

After the date, Caroline didn't hear from Bonnie for a couple of days, so she went over to her house to see if something was wrong.

"Hey," she said, coming to sit next to Bonnie on the sofa while she watched TV. "Is something wrong? You haven't called me since we all went out."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I was just really surprised when I saw you and Kol together so I kind of cut myself off from everyone. Sorry."

"Are you mad at me?" Caroline asked. "For going out with Kol, I mean?"

"No!" Bonnie shook her head. "Kol and I are _not_ together anymore. You can date him if you want to. Besides, I have Trevor."

Caroline nodded. "Uh-huh. The guy you met at the library. You dropped a book. He picked it up for you. So gallant." She paused. "How did you and Kol meet?"

"You know how we met!" Bonnie said. "You set me up on that stupid blind date, but the guy never showed, so I was sitting at the table all alone and feeling like a complete loser when Kol came over and sat with me. I knew he wasn't the right guy, cause you told me the guy you set me up with was blonde, and I came so close to telling Kol to go away, but I didn't…"

* * *

"_Excuse me," a voice said. Bonnie looked up and saw a man with dark hair, dark eyes and an engaging smile looking at her._

"_Yes?" Bonnie asked. "Can I help you?"_

"_I was actually thinking I could help you," he said. "Would you mind if I sat down, or are you waiting for someone?"_

_Bonnie shrugged. "Go ahead. I thought I was waiting for a blind date, but apparently he stood me up."_

"_What an idiot," Kol replied. "If you don't mind my being bold, you're a beautiful woman and it's this man's loss."_

_Bonnie grinned. "Well, thank you," she replied. "I'm not keeping you from anyone, am I? If you have people waiting for you, you don't need to sit here and console me."_

"_Oh, it's no trouble," Kol replied. "I come here every Friday anyway. It's a tradition, you might say."_

"_You've been here often?" Bonnie asked. "You wouldn't be able to recommend something good on the menu, would you?"_

_Kol took it from her. "Lobster pasta," he said. "But this is such a typical place for a first date, don't you think? I have an even better idea."_

"_Since when are we dating?" Bonnie asked as she stood up. "I don't even know your name!"_

"_Right," he nodded. "How silly of me. I'm Kol. And you are?"_

"_Bonnie," she replied. "Nice to meet you Kol. And thank you for helping me save face tonight."_

_Kol nodded. "It's my pleasure. Now, shall we go?" _

_"Okay," Bonnie nodded. "Where are we going?"_

_"How much do you know about the man who stood you up?" Kol asked her. "Do you know his address, by any chance?"_

_Bonnie shook her head. "I don't. But my friend Caroline does, though."_

_"Call her and get it from her," he said. "I've got an idea. We're going to leave here, go the the grocery store and pick up a few things. Is that all right with you?"_

_"Sure," Bonnie said. "I guess. What do we need to pick up at the store?"_

_Kol grinned and shook his head. "Nice try," he said. "But I'm not going to tell you because I'm afraid if I do, you're going to back out."_

_"Oh, god," Bonnie inhaled. "Now I'm feeling nervous."_

_"No need to be," Kol said. "All you have to do is trust me. Do you think you can do that?"_

_"Do I have any other choice?" Bonnie asked as he pulled her out the restaurant door and told his driver to go home. He helped Bonnie into the driver's seat of her car and then came around to sit beside her._

_"Unless you want to be back sitting alone at the restaurant, then you don't," Kol replied. "Do you _want_ to be sitting alone at the restaurant?"_

_"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I'd really rather not."_

"And then you went to the grocery store and called me from your car in the parking lot," Caroline said. "I really didn't think that Kyle was gonna back out on you like that. He seemed like such a good guy. When you told me that he'd abandoned you, I felt so bad."

Bonnie nodded. "That must be why you gave me his address so readily."

_"Okay," Kol said to Bonnie as they parked across the street from the house of the man who'd stood her up. "Do you understand what we're going to do? We're going to take the toilet paper and put it all over his yard, and he'll have a hell of a time getting it all off."_

_"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Bonnie said. "It's still kinda early. I bet he's not even in bed yet. What if he comes out and catches us and calls the police? I'm a very public figure and if word gets out that I got arrested, it will be all over papers."_

_"What do you do?" Kol asked. "Are you in some sort of government position?"_

_"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I'm a model, actually. But it's only to pay my way through grad school."_

_"Wow," Kol said. "An intelligent supermodel. I didn't know there were too many of those. I guess I got lucky."_

_"You didn't answer my question," Bonnie reminded him. "How are we going to get through this without getting arrested?"_

_"I have my ways," Kol assured her. "Just do what I say. I'll take care him if he comes."_

_Sighing, Bonnie got the toilet paper out from the back of the car, and the two of them began throwing the rolls at the trees in Kyle's front yard. Much to her surprise, after awhile, Bonnie felt herself relaxing and enjoying her time with Kol, laughing as each roll of toilet paper sailed upward into the trees. But just as they finished, the thing that Bonnie feared most happened. A light came on in Kyle's front window and he opened the door and called out._

_"Hey!" He cried. "What's going on out here?"_

_Bonnie was about to scream and scamper away when she felt Kol put a hand over her mout and an arm around her waist so she couldn't move. "Stay here," he whispered. "Be calm and don't say a word. Will you do that?"_

_She nodded and he let her go. Then, as Kyle came toward them, Kol strode up to meet him. "Good evening," he said to the enraged man._

_"What are you doing in my yard?" Kyle asked angrily. "You leave or I'll call the cops!"_

_"We came because you owe a beautiful woman an apology," Kol said. He pushed Bonnie gently forward. "You see her? You were supposed to meet her for a date this evening. Did you forget?"_

_Kyle squinted at Bonnie. "Wait a minute. I know you!"_

_"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "My friend Caroline Forbes set us up. You were supposed to meet me for dinner tonight, but you never showed._

_"Oh," He flushed. "Sorry about that. See, I went bar crawling with some friends of mine late this afternoon and drank so much it took quite awhile for me to sleep it all off."_

_"I'd be thankful if I were you," Kol told Bonnie. "Better he sleep it off and not show up then show up and get sick all over that pretty dress you're wearing."_

_"You think it's pretty?" Bonnie asked. "Thanks!" She looked at Kyle. "I forgive you," she said. "Get some rest and we'll get out of your yard."_

_Kyle was just about to go inside when Kol strode up, grabbed his arm and locked eyes with him. "You will go upstairs to bed," he said. "You will not come down again, no matter what you hear, all right?" _

_Kyle nodded and went inside._

_"So," Kol said when he got back to Bonnie. "What about dinner now that we've used up all the toilet paper?"_

_"Sure," Bonnie nodded. "Where are we eating?" _

_Kol went to the car, asked Bonnie to give him the keys, opened the trunk and took the picnic basket out, bringing it into the yard and setting it under the most toilet-paper covered tree. He pulled the picnic blanket out of the basket and laid it out, along with all the food, then gazed up at Bonnie, who was stunned. "Are you going to join me?" He asked. "Or am I going to eat all this by myself?"_

_"Sure," Bonnie said, inching toward him. "I'll help you finish it all off. But how was it that you got Kyle to go inside and not come out again?"_

_"Magic," Kol answered immediately. "Either that, or the fact that I'm a very persuasive person. Which one would you be more likely to believe?"_

_"Well," Bonnie took out an apple. "You got me to do all this without saying much, didn't you?" She asked. "I believe you could persuade him."_

_"Do you feel better?" Kol asked her. "I hope you do. That was the whole point of this."_

_"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "I guess I do feel better. I haven't laughed so hard in I don't know how long."_

_Kol took a sandwich out of the picnic basket and ate it. After the basket was empty, he said to her, "I've had a nice night. You wouldn't mind doing this again sometime. Would you?"_

_"No," Bonnie shook her head. "In fact, I think it would be nice. Are you free tomorrow?"_

_"Tomorrow?" Kol asked in surprise. "Most women I've gone out with in the past need at least a few days in between dates to recover?"_

_"'Recover'?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Why?"_

_Kol shrugged. "Some people find me to be a bit much," he said._

_Bonnie shrugged. "I could do with some excitement in my life," she said. "So...tomorrow? Seven?"_

_Kol nodded. "I'll be there."_

* * *

"And that was the beginning," Bonnie said, a fond look in her eye.

"How long until you found out he was a vampire?" Caroline asked. "It was our first Halloween together, actually. I decided it was the day I was gonna tell him about _my_ powers, so I dressed as a witch, naturally, and when he came to pick me up for his family's Halloween party, he was dressed up like Dracula, and after a few rounds of spiked punch, it all came out. It was kind of cool, actually, going out with a guy who had powers too, so I didn't have to hide what I can do." She shrugged. "But now, it's just back to hiding everything." She sighed. "Kol really is one in a million and if it wasn't for the fact that he's so self-absorbed, think of all the fun we could have had...well, in addition to what we'd had previously, I mean."

"So you think Kol was fun," Caroline said.

"Well, yeah," Bonnie nodded. "How many guys do you know that would take you TPing on your first date?" She paused. "Don't worry, though. I'm not trying to steal your guy. You know I'd never do that to you."

"Of course not," Caroline said. "I know you wouldn't do something like that." Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline looked. "It's Kol," she said. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "Go ahead."

Caroline went into the guest bathroom and put the phone to her ear. "Hi," Kol said. "So did it work? Did you get her talking about me?"

"Yeah," Caroline said. "She was reminiscing about your first date. You know, when you and she vandalized my co-worker Kyle's house?"

"Oh, yes," Kol said fondly. "No one deserved that more than him. When Bonnie spoke of it, did she speak like someone who was talking about fond memories or bad ones?"

"Fond ones, definitely," Caroline said. "She told me she thinks you're fun. And she misses being able to talk about her magic with you. She's completely hiding that now."

"So what's our next step?" Kol asked Caroline. "Do we go out again?"

"Yes," Caroline said decisively. "We go out again. I doubt Bonnie will have anything against her and Trevor doubling with us. It'll give her an excuse to shoot you longing, flirty glances across the table."

"And if she doesn't do that," Kol said, "then_ I_ will. Just to give her a push in the right direction."


	11. The Lie

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked as he looked over Kol's shoulder while his younger brother flipped through the phone book.

"I'm not telling you," Kol said. "It's my business."

"I don't know why you bother saying that since it's not going to stop me from trying to find out anyway," Klaus told him. "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell me?"

Kol turned around slowly, an angry look on his face. "Bekah has a life," he said. "Why can't you get one? Why do you have to stay here every night and try to interfere in mine?"

"What do you need a private investagator for?" Klaus asked. "Who are you checking up on?"

"The man Bonnie's dating," Kol said. "His name is Trevor and it seems there's something fishy about him."

"What makes you think that?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Caroline told me that Bonnie told her that he never takes her out for dates on the weekends, just quickie lunch dates in the middle of the week. He never brings her flowers or anything and only calls her from his office."

"My, that _is_ suspicious," Klaus replied. "And that's why you're hiring an investigator."

"Yeah," Kol nodded. "Exactly. I don't trust that man. I think he's up to something. I think he's still married."

"I think you're going about this the wrong way," Klaus told him. "Why don't you handle this yourself?"

"Are you kidding?" Kol asked. "I know myself too well and if I saw that Trevor was in fact dating Bonnie while he was still married to his wife, you know what I would do to him? I would kill him. And it wouldn't exactly win me any points with Bonnie if she found out her boyfriend was dead and that I did it."

"Well, then you don't have to do it!" Klaus exclaimed. "_I'll_ do it. Or I can do most of it and you can help. That way, Bonnie can't pin the entire thing on you."

Kol shrugged. "That could work, I guess. But I have to see where he lives first. I'll ask Caroline. She probably knows."

* * *

"I think I'm gonna have to break things off with Trevor," Bonnie said to Caroline. a few days later. "I'm just not getting enough out of the relationship. The guy won't even bring me flowers or take me out on the weekend. I deserve better than that, don't I? Does Kol bring you flowers? He used to bring me flowers."

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "Sometimes. So, are you gonna break up with him before the date the four of us are supposed to go on, or..."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I'll wait until afterward. Then make it a clean break. Ever since Kol, I have had the worst luck with men, haven't I?"

"But I thought you were happy," Caroline replied. "Going slow and all."

Bonnie nodded. "It was fine before. I didn't feel like I was missing anything, really. And then you and I got talking about Kol's and my first date and it made me realize that I've been selling myself short and that I wouldn't mind dating guys who are actually exciting again. I mean, with Kol, I met him and just a few words was enough for me to follow him out of the restaurant and to Kyle's house to do something that could have very well gotten me arrested. And damn it, I _liked_ it! So, what does that say about Kol? What does that say about _me_?"

"To me, it says that up until Kol, your life was boring as hell, much like it is now, _despite_ the fact that you are a gorgeous, intelligent supermodel and could have anyone you want, and you actually wanted some excitement for once," Caroline replied. "When you met Kol, he did that for you. Gave you a chance to do something wild and dangerous that you wouldn't normally do. So you jumped on the opportunity and it just progressed from there."

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "Until they crashed and burned because he's an idiot. An idiot who still gives me tingles when I look at him, but still...an idiot."

"If he still gives you tingles, that must mean _something_," Caroline replied. "Don't you think?"

"Why are you pushing this?" Bonnie asked her. "Why are you trying to get me to say that I still have feelings for _your_ boyfriend? Have you gone insane?"

"No!" Caroline shook her head. "I just think you have a lot of feelings about him still that you haven't faced up to and thus for some reason, you're dating all these boring guys instead of just going to Kol and talking to him. I'm not saying you have to _date_ again, or anything. Just that you should talk."

"You really think?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Caroline nodded. "I do."

"Fine," Bonnie replied. "But I won't try and steal Kol away, I promise."

She left to call him to see if he was home, and then when she came back, she grinned. "I'm gonna go talk to Kol," she said. "See you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "Okay. Good luck!"

* * *

"Bonnie!" Kol said when he opened the door. "Come in! I was really glad to get your call. You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, straightening her skirt as she sat down and ignoring the fact that Kol's eyes were locked on her legs. "I wante to come over and apologize. I've been a real jerk to you ever since Roger, but I didn't realize it until Caroline got me talking about our first date."

"Really?" Kol asked, his eyes finally meeting hers. "What about it changed your perspective?"

Bonnie sighed. "Well, I was really hurt when we broke up, you know, especially because of the reason why, and it just made me forget all the good stuff about our relationship and only remember the bad stuff. I thought you were immature and capricious and self-absorbed and I told myself I didn't want to have to deal with that again, so I played it safe, completely forgetting that when we met, you made me feel something for you without knowing _anything_ about you, other than the fact that you were pissed off at my blind date for leaving me and more than happy to take revenge on him. That's not a typical beginning for a relationship, is it?" She smiled.

Kol gave a short laugh. "I didn't realize we had enough bad times to keep you away for as long as you were."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, I may have invented most of them in my head, but you have to admit, the reason why we broke up and you kicked me out was a good start."

"Yes," Kol sighed. "I was very stupid, wasn't I? It's just that, when it happened, I had never had trouble finishing before and...well, I'm a proud man, Bonnie!"

"You don't have to tell me," Bonnie replied. "I know that. But being proud can cost you. And it did, didn't it?"

"Yes," Kol nodded. "I've had to sit back and watch as you've dated men who are nowhere near worthy of you, and watch you get disappointed, and get your heart broken. I don't like seeing that."

"And now I have to watch you with Caroline," Bonnie said. "How are things going with you?"

"Oh, fine," Kol replied. "We do a lot of talking."

"That's it?" Bonnie asked in surprise. "All you do is talk? That doesn't seem like you."

"Well," Kol stuttered. "After you and I broke up, I decided I needed to change the way I handle relationships because my previous way ruined for me. Caroline is the first person I've had to practice my new techniques on. In fact, I called her a few days ago to talk about Trevor. Don't ask me why. It was nothing important."

"Well, don't spend _too_ much time talking," Bonnie said. "Too much talk gets boring really fast. Something Trevor needs to learn. That's why I'm breaking up with him."

"You're gonna break up with Trevor?" Just then, Klaus texted him. "_Mission accomplished. Trevor's dead. And you were right. He was married."_

"You're planning on breaking up with Trevor?" Kol asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "I'm not happy with how our relationship is going and I think it would be better for both of us if I just ended things."

"Good," Kol nodded. "Good decision."

"Are you all right?" Bonnie asked. "You don't seem all right."

"I'm _fine_," Kol said. "Nothing is wrong.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay then," she said. "I don't think I have anything more to say, so I'm gonna go and I'll see you when we have our double date."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said as she approached the table where Caroline and Kol were sitting. "I waited for Trevor, but he never showed. She was wearing a purple dress without sleeves and her hair was up. "I think I need a drink," she said.

"You look very nice," Kol said quietly.

"Thank you," Bonnie nodded. "So do you."

The waitress returned. "What can I get you?"

"I don't care," Bonnie shrugged. "Just make sure that it's alcohol and there's a lot of it."

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"He never even called," Bonnie replied. "He knew we were going out tonight and he didn't call or come and pick me up or anything."

"I'm sorry you got robbed of the chance to be the one who initiated the break up," Caroline said, putting a hand on Bonnie's. "But look on the bright side. Now you can start looking for someone else who hopefully _won't_ be a giant loser."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, eying Kol wistfully across the table. He grinned at her. "One can only hope." She finished her sentence and then looked away from Kol and buried her face in the menu.

By the time the waitress came back with Bonnie's drink, they were all ready to order their dinner. As they ate it, a racket began in the dining room, as an enraged woman pushed past the setting host and approached Bonnie, Kol and Caroline's table. "_You!"_ She said, her voice angry and her muscles tense. Her hair was wild and her clothes were rumpled. "You're the tramp who was dating my husband, aren't you?"

"What?" Bonnie asked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Trevor Williams," the woman practically growled. "I'm his wife, Sherri. Did you think I was never gonna find out about the two of you?"

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said. "But I genuinely had no idea he was married."

"You liar!" She yelled and slapped Bonnie across the face.

"Hey!" Kol said, standing up and coming around to take a tearful Bonnie in his arms. "You need to go away now," he said, locking eyes with her. "She's sorry your husband was unfaithful, but if she says she had no idea about it, then she had no idea about it. Now _go away._"

The woman left and Kol looked down at Bonnie, stroking her hair. "Will you be all right?" He asked her.

"No," she sniffled. "I just wanna go home."

Kol nodded. "I understand."

Just then, the restaurant manager approached them. "So sorry about that," he said. "We won't charge you for any of your meals tonight."

"Good," Kol nodded. "Then you can take them all away because we're going home."

Once he was gone, and as the waitstaff cleared their plates away, Caroline came to join Kol and Bonnie. "I'll take your car to my house," she said. "And keep it there so you can pick it up tomorrow. You take Bonnie home in her car."

Kol nodded. "All right. That seems like a good solution."

They drove away from the restaurant in separate cars, and then as Kol led Bonnie into her house, she broke into tears.

"Why me?" She asked. "Why do I always get the bad ones or the boring ones? Why can't I just get a good guy?" She leaned her head against Kol's shoulder as he wiped tears from her eyes. "I should have just stayed with you!"

"Yes," Kol nodded. "And I definitely would have let you if I'd known that things were going to turn out like this for you." And at that moment, their eyes met, their faces inched closer and closer together, and, putting their arms around each other, they kissed deeply and for a very long time.


	12. The Card Game

When Bonnie pulled out of the kiss, her eyes widened. "Oh, my god," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!"

Kol grinned. "Even if you didn't mean to, you did it very well. What's the matter?"

"What do you mean 'What's the matter'?" Bonnie asked. "How could you not know? You're dating my best friend and I just kissed you!"

"Actually," Kol told her, "your friend Caroline and I are not really dating. We were just pretending to in the hopes that it would finally force you to admit that you felt more for me than you'd admit."

"Are you lying to me?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Kol shook his head. "I'm not. Do you want me to call Caroline so she can come over here and corroborate my story?"

Bonnie sighed. "No, don't bother. Since you have to stay here for the night, I won't do anything that would cause a fight. I'll just go to Caroline's house and apologize to her in the morning."

Kol pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello?" He said. "Caroline, it's Kol. Bonnie and I just kissed and she's having some moral qualms about it. Would you tell her that you and I are not really dating and what she did was okay?" He handed the phone over to Bonnie a few seconds later.

"Hello?" Bonnie said. "Caroline, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss him. It was just that I was so worked up over Trevor's wife showing up and then we hugged and…"

"Is he still a good kisser?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Bonnie replied.

"I think you know what I said," Caroline replied. "Is Kol still a good kisser?"

Bonnie looked at Kol, who stared back at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Just a minute," she said. "I can't talk in here. I want to go somewhere more private." She walked into the bedroom with the phone still attached to her ear and shut the door.

"So, you wanted to know if Kol is still a good kisser?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "Is he?"

"Definitely," Bonnie replied. "Better than I remember, actually."

"And why couldn't you have said that in front of him?" Caroline asked.

"Because he already knows," Bonnie said. "I don't think I need to say it."

"You should _always_ say it," Caroline told her. "Everyone likes compliments."

"Even when they compliment themselves at least fifty times a day?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe he'd stop complimenting himself if you started doing it," Caroline said. "Maybe if he knows you think well of him in some way, he'll become more modest."

"I doubt it, but I suppose a couple of compliments wouldn't hurt," Bonnie said.

"Are you mad at us for deceiving you?" Caroline asked. "You shouldn't be. Based on the look of Trevor's wife, we did you a favor."

Bonnie grinned. "Well, if you're not mad at me for kissing Kol, and if the intent of your going out was to help me, then I suppose I can't be mad at you. At least not so much, anyway."

"Good," Caroline replied. "Now stop talking to me and go talk to Kol. Or just stick your tongue down his throat again. I don't really care which one as long as you do _something_, especially since he'll be stranded at your house tonight."

"Was your taking his car part of the plan too?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, yeah!" Caroline replied. "We weren't leaving anything to chance."

"If I get through tonight, I'll thank you tomorrow," Bonnie said. "Goodbye, Caroline."

She shut the phone off and went back into the living room. As she approached Kol, he stood up. "Everything all right?" He asked. "Are you mad at us?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I suppose not," she said. "I mean, Caroline's not mad at me, and you _did_ get me away from Trevor's crazy wife, so how could I be mad at you?"

He came forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'd really like it if we kissed again," he said.

Bonnie smiled. "Me too," she said. "You're a good kisser. Did I ever tell you that?"

Kol looked surprised. "Not that I can remember," he said. "I believe you always thought I was too busy complimenting myself so you didn't need to tell me."

"Well, I'm sorry," Bonnie said. "I guess I always thought that since you always seem so confident about everything, you wouldn't need any good words from me, or that any compliment I gave you would just inflate your head more, but...I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Kol sighed. "I _have_ dated women in the past just because they told me what I wanted to hear, but you aren't one of those women. One of the reasons why I like you is because you're always honest with me. You tell me things I _don't_ want to hear as well as things that I do."

"Well, then, can I tell you again how stupid it was for you to dump me just because you couldn't reach completion?" Bonnie asked. "That really hurt!"

Kol sighed. "I know. I was stupid. I regretted it once you were gone, but then I was too...I don't know what I was. Embarrassed I guess, would be the word. I was too embarrassed to call you and I figured you probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway, so I just...I didn't do anything. Was that a mistake?"

"Of course it was a mistake!" Bonnie said. "Cause I was under the impression that what we had meant something to you. It certainly meant something to me that you made such an impression on me that I blindly followed you from a restaurant and helped you TP someone's house without knowing a _thing_ about you. But when you just gave up on us after such a small matter as that, it just...I felt like nothing to you. And when you didn't call, that just confirmed my thoughts." She cast her eyes downward.

Kol put a hand under her chin and brought her eyes up. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had no idea. I would have called if I had."

Bonnie sighed. "I should have tried to call you," she said. "I'm just as much at fault. One of us should have taken the initiative. It would have saved us both a lot of misery and me two lousy, inadequate relationships." She paused. "Aside from this fake relationship with Caroline to get me all worked up, did you see anyone? Were you serious with anyone when were were apart?"

Kol shook his head. "No one serious. Got myself the occasional one night stand, but nothing more than that."

Bonnie nodded. "Well, I suppose you did what you had to do."

"As did you," Kol said. "I figured the only reason why you let those men near you was out of desperation." Bonnie's mouth opened to protest, but he put a finger over her lips. "Don't try to deny it, darling," he said. "You know I'm right."

She nodded and he removed his finger. "Okay," he said. "How should we entertain ourselves tonight? I have a few ideas. Want to hear about them?"

"If they're the sort of ideas I'm thinking of, I'm surprised," Bonnie said. "I would have thought you'd wait on us going to bed together until we'd been reconciled a little longer."

He shrugged. "Not necessarily. I'm up to it if you are."

"We just kissed for the first time in who knows how long!" Bonnie said with a grin. "I don't think we should go to bed now. Let's consider this the beginning of round two."

"If this is the beginning of round two, we've already gone out twice," Kol reminded her. "Even if the second time ended in disaster, it still counts. And how many dates do people usually go on before they decide whether or not to have sex? Three? I guess that means we only have one more date to go before you end up in my bed." He winked.

Bonnie laughed. "Glad to see you sure of yourself again," she said. "And I genuinely mean that." She leaned forward and kissed him again lightly. "What do you say we play a game?" She asked.

He grinned. "I don't know. It depends on what kind of game. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bonnie said. She left and came back with a deck of cards. "How long has it been since you played strip poker?"

Kol smiled broadly now. "It's been awhile, he said, coming toward her as she shuffled the deck with a naughty twinkle in her eye. "Can you tell me what the rules are again?"

She put the deck down and said, "Well, we play a hand of poker and if I win, _you_ take off an item of clothing, and if you win, _I_ take off an item of clothing."

"Why waste time with cards?" Kol asked her. "I'd be more than happy to take off all my clothes right now."

"But where's the fun in that?" Bonnie asked as she began dealing out cards.

"Would it be more fun if I let you undress me?" Kol asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Do you _really_ not want to play?" She asked. "If you played a game with me, I'd count it as our third date, which means that by the time we were both naked we could just go straight to bed. It would simplify things so much."

"Or we could just do it on the sofa. Or the stairs..." He grinned.

Bonnie shuffled again. "So what do you think, cowboy?"

He grinned. "I think you should deal," he said.


	13. The Overnight

Bonnie dealt seven cards to both she and Kol and then they picked them up and looked them over. "Hmmm..." She said with a grin. "How interesting."

"So you have a good hand?" Kol asked. "I thought you were supposed to be secretive about things like that. At least that's how it's been when I've played normal poker with other people."

Bonnie said nothing, but took three cards from her hand and put them down before picking up another three. She looked at her hand again and giggled. When she was able to be serious again, she looked at Kol. "Did you want any other cards, or are you good?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "I'm good."

"All right," Bonnie said and put her hand down. "A straight. What do you have?"

Kol had a flush, but he put his cards down without saying anything and stood up. "What I have isn't as good as what you have, so I guess you win." He stood up. "Do you want me to start from the top or the bottom?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Do you think I care? Just take something off!"

Kol grinned and pulled off his shirt. "All right," he said. "Shuffle again."

This went on for a little while longer, but after three hands, Bonnie began to notice something strange. She was always winning. "Kol? She asked. He lay on his stomach across from her, wearing a pair of jeans and his boxers, she presumed.

"What?" He asked. "Do you want to end this early?"

"I'm just curious about why you keep throwing the game," she said. "I can't possibly be lucky enough to have won so many times in a row."

"Are you sure?" Kol asked. "Maybe you're using that magic of yours to put things in your favor." But his grin was wicked.

"It's not fair," she said. "You know it."

"I don't care about _fair_," he said. "If I _were_ throwing the game so you'd win every time, do you think I care about how long it's taking me to get to see you naked?"

"Well, no," Bonnie shook her head. "But what exactly are you planning?"

"How could you not have realized it by now?" He asked. "Am I being too subtle? _I want you in my bed!_ I'm only playing this silly game to humor you."

"I thought you didn't like getting things too easily," Bonnie said. "That's why I stalled." She paused. "But if you're so eager, I suppose it would be cruel to make you wait any more." With that, she stood up, and with a flick of her wrist, her clothes disappeared and she stood before him in her underwear.

"Well, that was quick," Kol said.

"I believe in being efficient," Bonnie nodded.

"So we're actually gonna do this?" Kol asked.

"I hope so," Bonnie said. "Unless of course, you don't want to." She put her hands on her hips and did a supermodel pose.

"Oh, I want to," Kol said. "Believe me." He strode toward her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder, carrying her to her bed.

"Remember," he said. "You don't have to feel guilty about Caroline. In fact, when you tell her about what we're going to do, as you women do, she'll be proud of you."

Bonnie nodded. "I get that you two were pretending. I have no moral qualms whatsoever."

"Good," he said, kissing her. "That will make this a lot more fun." She threw her arms around his neck and let him ease her back against the bed.

"Are you gonna take your pants off or not?" Bonnie asked.

Kol chuckled awkwardly. "It's a bit difficult now. You'll have to help me."

Bonnie heaved an exaggerated sigh. "That's _such_ a chore, but I guess I can do it. It won't kill me." She obligingly unzipped him and smirked as he eased his pants and underwear off and then threw them on the floor beside the bed.

"Now," he said. "Where were we?"

"Right about here," she said, and kissed him. He reached around and unhooked her bra and then she wiggled out of her panties. She shut her eyes, suspecting that he was just gonna push into her right away, but when she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes. "What?" She asked. He was gazing intently at her body. As her face warmed, she said, "is everything okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said, running his fingers lightly over her belly button. "I just...I'm just thinking about how happy I am that we're here like this again."

Bonnie squirmed. "Move your hands down," she said. "Please."

He grinned and gently moved her hands downward.

"Oh, yes," Bonnie nodded. "That's good. Do more of that."

Kol couldn't help but laugh. "It's been awhile for you, hasn't it?"

Bonnie sighed. "Even if I _had_ had sex with the guys I've dated recently, it wouldn't have been so good. I know that."

Kol leaned down and kissed Bonnie's inner thigh. She whimpered. Her whole body felt hot So many parts of her were screaming to be touched by him. Finally, he paused, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "I suppose I shouldn't prolong this anymore, should I?" He said. "You're probably suffering, aren't you?"

Bonnie nodded. "But sometimes suffering is good..._really_ good."

"But what kind of a man would I be if I let you suffer for too long?" Kol asked. He captured his mouth in hers, and as Bonnie eagerly bucked up ward, he pushed into her. "Yes!" She cried, his lips blazing a trail down her neck. "Oh, my_ god_."

After awhile, he rolled off to lay beside her. They were both panting hard.

"Well, was that good?" He asked.

Bonnie turned over on her side to face him and grinned. "I can't believe you're asking me that question. Of _course_ it was good! Didn't you hear me yelling?"

"I just thought I'd ask because of, you know, last time..." Kol trailed off.

"Forget about last time," Bonnie said. "That was _one_ unfortunate incident that will most likely never happen again. Don't let it ruin your life."

"All right," Kol nodded. "I won't. Considering that this time went so well, there's no reason to. I just wanted to be sure, though."

"I have no reason to complain," Bonnie nodded. "So what now. We rest a bit and then go again?"

Kol grinned. "I'm up for it if you are."

* * *

"You want to tell me why you forgot to meet me for breakfast this morning?" Caroline asked the next afternoon. "Or do I want to know?"

"Sorry," Bonnie said, sitting down in the booth Caroline had found for the both of them. "I was just really tired this morning. I couldn't move a muscle."

Caroline grinned. "So Kol's as good as ever, hmmm?"

"Yep," Bonnie nodded. "Clearly, what happened in your pool was just a fluke."

Caroline's eyes widened. "In my _pool? _You two had sex_ in my pool_?"

"Oh, calm down!" Bonnie told her. "That was when nothing happened. There's no need to get so worked up. Just think of it as karma for that time I let you borrow the keys to my uncle's lakehouse that one spring break and then you had the party and the majority of it took place in the hot tub." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I was sorry for that," Caroline said. "Didn't I?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "You did. And I suppose I shouldn't tease you too much because you got Kol and me together, so...thanks."

"You're welcome," Caroline said. "Now I have to think of a new project. Any ideas?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Not at the moment, but if something occurs to me, I'll let you know."

* * *

"Do I need to guess why you didn't come home last night, or can we just start celebrating now?" Klaus asked Kol.

"Why would you need to celebrate?" Kol asked. "I had no idea you cared so much about my relationship with Bonnie."

"You're my brother," Klaus said, shrugging. "Of course I care."

"Or you're so bored you need a hobby," Kol said. "Think about that. Think of other ways you can entertain yourself besides being involved in my romantic life."

"I have to ask," Klaus said. "That blonde who came by to talk to you. Who is she?"

"That's Bonnie's friend Caroline," Kol said. "And she is, as of this moment, unattached."

"She is?" Klaus asked.

"Are you interested in her?" Kol asked. "Do you want me to introduce you?"

"Would you?" Klaus asked.

Kol shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Klaus asked. "You know if you don't, I'll find some way to meet her myself."

"I wish you the best of luck with that, then," Kol said. "Now if you'll excuse me, brother, I have to go pack my things. Bonnie and I have decided that I should move into her house."

"Oh, well that makes sense," Klaus said. "If you're living in *her* house, it'll be more difficult for you to end things for stupid reasons, won't it?"

Kol's eyes narrowed. "I have no intention of doing that again," he said. "_Ever_."


	14. The New Roommate

"Can I take your bags?" Bonnie asked Kol. He handed her one of them (he was bringing in two at a time) and then stepped inside. "I always thought this place was nice," he said.

"Thanks," Bonnie nodded. "And you're okay with the fact that you're moving in here? You don't think it's some insult to your humanity or think that I don't trust you?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "Why would I think that?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't want you to be offended by the idea of moving into my place."

"Why would I be?" Kol asked. "We couldn't have moved into my place. With my brother and sister always hanging around, we wouldn't have gotten a moment's peace. I'll be ready to savor the quiet."

"Well, good," Bonnie said. "We'll have to have a get-together so you can meet some of my neighbors. I think they'll like you. Or a party with some of my friends."

"Do your friends hate me because of what happened before?" Kol asked. "I assume you told them and that your descriptions of me were not all that flattering, which is not something I blame you for."

Bonnie nodded. "They know that we broke up and that it hurt me, but I never told them why. That was not any of their business."

"Thanks," Kol said. "I appreciate it."

Bonnie nodded. "You know I'm not the type that brings others down to bring myself up. Now, I've made room for you in the closets and the chests of drawers. Take your stuff to our room and tell me if you need more space."

Kol nodded. "All right," he said. He knew that it was going to be difficult to find space, since he dressed just as well as she did, but they'd work something out. If he couldn't fit everything in now, he'd put away what he could and then just keep whatever was left in his suitcase under the bed.

"You have enough space for everything?" Bonnie asked a little while later. "Or am I gonna have to move some more of my stuff?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Kol said. "I'll just keep whatever I can't fit under the bed. It's your house."

Bonnie shook her head. "No," she said. "It's not my house. It's_ our _house."

Kol grinned. He liked the sound of that. _Our_ house.

"You know," he said, "I think this will work out a lot better than it did last time."

"Really?" Bonnie asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it just shows a higher level of commitment when you move in with someone, doesn't it?" Kol asked. "I mean, we didn't exactly live together before. At least not really. You had night things and your bathroom stuff here, but other than sleeping together, we didn't do much."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "We didn't. But being apart made me realize we should have. Don't you think so?"

Kol nodded. "Oh, yes," he agreed. "So, now that I'm officially moved in, what do we do? Didn't you say something about us having a party?"

"Nothing big," Bonnie said. "Just a little housewarming party. A few of my friends and whoever you wanted to invite. We'll eat, we'll talk, it'll be fun. What do you think? Would you be interested in doing something like that?"

"Sure," Kol nodded. "I don't see why I wouldn't. No one likes a good party more than me."

* * *

"I have some good news for you," Kol said to Klaus. "I might just have a way for you to meet Caroline. You can thank me any time."

"What is it?" Klaus asked. "Nothing _too _obvious, I hope?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "Bonnie and I decided we're going to have a small gathering of people over to celebrate the fact that we're now living together. She's inviting a few of her friends and I'm inviting some people, and since Caroline is her closest friend, and you're my brother, you'll be able to meet her in a way that won't seem painfully obvious."

"I'm touched you deigned to invite me to your little party," Klaus said. "In most cases, people often forsake family."

"You know I wouldn't forget about you, Nik," Kol said. "That and I don't actually have a lot of friends to invite."

"Again," Klaus repeated. "I'm touched, whatever the reason you invited me, whether it be out of desperation or because you actually care and want me to have a good time."

"It's Saturday night," Kol told him. He scribbled down his and Bonnie's address. "Here's the number of the house," he said. "Don't lose that."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother," he said. "Why don't you get a pin and pin it to me so I don't misplace it, like mothers do with small children's mittens?"

"Are you gonna come?" Kol asked.

"Yes, I'm going to come," Klaus replied.

"Good," Kol said. "See you Saturday."

* * *

"I'm so glad you and Kol finally decided to move in with each other again!" Caroline said. "You know, it was _killing_ me trying to get you to see the obvious. And you're happy, right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. You _should_ be. There's no reason for you not to be."

"Exactly," Bonnie nodded. "We're throwing a party, in fact," she said. "Just a little housewarming. Don't worry, you don't have to bring anything if you don't want to. It'll just be some of my friends and some of his friends. Nothing big."

Caroline nodded. "All right," she said. "Sounds good. Can't wait."

Bonnie grinned. "You know, since you worked so hard to help me and Kol, I feel like I should return the favor. You want me to set you up with one of my male model friends?"

Caroline crinkled her nose and shook her head. "We tried that, remember? It didn't end well."

"That's because you didn't exactly give him a chance," Bonnie reproved her. "He wasn't any different than Kol and you thought enough of Kol to at least _pretend_ to date him."

"Being friends with someone because your friend is dating them, and actually liking someone enough to date them yourself are two totally different things," Caroline said. "I need a guy who's modest and sweet and considerate and cares about what I think..."

"You know, I _thought_ I wanted a guy like that," Bonnie said. "That's why I got with Roger, and you know how that turned out."

"The difference between you and me is that I am not subconsciously trying to avoid a relationship by dating guys who are bad for me," Caroline said. "I'm not even seeing anyone at the moment."

"Do you want to be?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "It's not like I can show up at your party by myself."

"Why can't you try it just this once?" Bonnie asked. "I'm sure that there'll be someone among Kol's friends who'll interest you and if you come with a date, you could miss out on that."

Caroline sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt me to come alone to a party for once in my life. But you better be telling the truth about Kol having good-looking friends. I don't want the evening to be a _total_ waste."

"Don't worry," Bonnie said. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

* * *

As Bonnie set out snacks on a buffet table the night of the party, she said to Kol, "So, who did you invite? Anyone interesting?"

Kol sighed. "You know I'm not so good at making friends," he said. "But I _did_ let Nik know about the party. Why?"

"Caroline's feeling a little lonely," Bonnie said. "And I kinda promised her that if she came alone to the party tonight, you'd have some good-looking friends waiting for her."

"Well," Kol said thoughtfully, "I suppose Nik's not _bad_ looking, though I might not be the best judge. He's certainly not as good-looking as me."

Bonnie grinned and rolled her eyes. "Well, you know _I_ think that. How are we doing with the snacks? Do I need to go out and buy more?"

Kol looked at the table, covered with pretzels, chips, cookies and bunch of other treats. "I think you went overboard as it is," he commented. "How much will your friends eat, really?"

"Well, whatever they don't, we'll have left over and leftovers are _always_ good," Bonnie said. "Do you really think that setting Caroline up with your brother is a good idea?"

"Well, I don't know for certain," Kol said. "But what I _do_ know if I don't give him some way to occupy his time soon, he'll just keep poking around in our business and I'm sure neither of us want that."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "Definitely not."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Bonnie went to open the door and found Caroline on the other side holding a bundt pan. "I made a cake," she said. "I know you've probably got food covered, but you know I never go anywhere empty-handed." She handed Bonnie the cake and cast a look around.

"You're the only one here," Kol asked after ten minutes of this. "Everyone else believes in being fashionably late. You're the only one I've met that believes in being fashionably early."

"I just come early in case I can be of help," Caroline said. She looked appealingly at Bonnie. "Can I?"

"No, I think we're good, but thanks for asking," Bonnie said. Caroline grabbed a handful of pretzels and curled up on the sofa, flipping listlessly through the TV channels and eating until a couple of Bonnie's model friends appeared. They gave Kol dirty looks and then went to stand in the corner and talk. They made no effort to socialize with Caroline or Kol.

"Sorry for them," Bonnie apologized. "They don't have the best manners."

"No, it's okay," Caroline said. "I don't mind." She grabbed the bowl of pretzels and went back to sit on the sofa. She continued eating them until there was only about a handful left and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me," a masculine voice said behind her. "Would you mind sharing some of those?"

Caroline looked up. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Sorry. Come sit." He came to sit next to her and recognition dawned. "I think we've met before," Caroline asked. "Haven't we?"

"Not formally," he said. "You came to talk to my brother Kol about getting back together with Bonnie?"

"Oh, yes!" Caroline nodded. "I remember you now." She handed him the pretzel bowl. "Want to start over?" She asked. "I'm Caroline."

Klaus grinned. "I'm Klaus," he said. "You'll have to excuse me if this is forward, but I think you're very pretty."

Caroline flushed. "Oh, well thanks," she said. "I'm really glad that Bonnie and Kol are back together. I think he's a good influence on her. Gets her to lighten up a bit. Sometimes, I think she's _too_ serious."

They continued to talk, and that did _not_ go unnoticed by Kol. "See?" He said to Bonnie. "There's Caroline talking to my brother. Should we encourage this?"

"I don't think it would hurt," Bonnie said. "If I can handle you, Caroline can _definitely_ handle your brother."

Kol put his arms around Bonnie and pulled her to him. "I'm glad we did this again," he said. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

Bonnie gave him a little smile. "You're welcome," she replied.

Kol grinned. "What do you say we do something else for a bit?" He asked. "Do you think people would really miss us?"

"It depends," Bonnie said. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not gonna tell you," he said. "You just have to take my hand and trust me."

Bonnie took his hand and they walked to one of the other rooms of the house and climbed out a window."What now?" Bonnie asked.

Kol held out his hand. "Let's just walk," he said. "We'll see what happens." They walked to a nearby ice cream shop that was just about to close up for the night. They each got a cone and then went to sit in the middle of the abandoned park nearby.

"You know," Bonnie said, "I'm enjoying myself much more now than I was at our party."

Kol nodded. "You know, I feel the same. I guess that means we don't need much to have a good time, do we?"

"Not me," Bonnie shook her head. "All I need is a push to do something a little risky and I'm good. Not that leaving a party and having ice cream alone in the park at night is a big risk, but..."

"Oh, it could be," Kol said. "There could be muggers or other bad people around. You're taking an _incredible_ risk right now."

Bonnie took another lick of her strawberry cone and swallowed. "Even if something bad did happen to us, I wouldn't be scared because you're here with me. I feel perfectly safe."

Kol took her hand. "I'm glad you feel safe with me, Bonnie," he said.

Bonnie grinned. "You couldn't get me to do all the crazy things we've done if I didn't. And besides, between my powers and yours, there's not a single person we couldn't take down if we wanted to."

They finished their ice cream and then lay next to each other in the grass, staring up at the sky. Then they fell asleep in the park, not waking up until a shocked park employee found them the next morning.


	15. The Badge of Honor

"Glad there's no one left here to ask us where we were," Bonnie said as she and Kol snuck back inside their house. "Explaining to that guy was bad enough."

"It would have been more awkward explaining ourselves to him if we'd have been naked," Kol reminded her. "At least we were both dressed."

"For dignity's sake, I was pleased about that," Bonnie nodded. "I bet Caroline's gonna call and ask where we were, though. I doubt she had no idea we were missing."

They watched the phone, waiting for it to ring so Bonnie could pick it up and hear Caroline's voice on the other side. When nothing happened, Bonnie decided to call her.

"Are you all right?" Bonnie asked her when she answered. "I thought for sure you would have called by now."

"Why would I do that?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Kol and I left our party last night," Bonnie said. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"I didn't, actually," Caroline confessed. "I was a little preoccupied most of the party. You didn't go off and get yourselves into any trouble, did you? You're not calling from jail, right?"

"No," Bonnie grinned. "We just went to the park, got ice cream, did a little stargazing. Then we fell asleep and were woken up this morning by a very shocked park employee."

"Why was he shocked?" Caroline asked. "Were you both naked?"

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We were not both naked."

"Stop acting like that's an unreasonable question to ask the two of you," Caroline said. "We both know that it's not beyond the realm of possibility for Kol to, I don't know, convince you to streak across the park at night and then fall asleep there."

Bonnie smirked. "Kol would _not_ convince me to streak across the park at night."

Kol took the phone from her. "Yes, Caroline. What would the point be? No one would see us. If I was gonna dare Bonnie to streak across the park, it would be during the day when I could catch the scandalized looks on people's faces."

"So, why weren't you checking up on us?" Bonnie asked. "It's so unlike you."

"I met a guy at the party," Caroline said. "And I was busy with him."

Bonnie looked at Kol. "She says she met a guy. Do you think it was your brother?"

Kol shrugged. "Could have been. Are you worried?"

"I don't know yet," Bonnie said. "Caroline, just who was this guy?"

"Just a guy," Caroline said. "I'd met him once before, so it wasn't like he was completely new to me. It was Kol's brother if you must know."

"I thought so," Bonnie said. "Are you gonna keep seeing him?"

"I haven't decided," Caroline replied. "Do you have a problem with it if I do?"

"No," Bonnie said. "You can do what you want. You're a grown up. But you have to admit that you've had more screwed up relationships than I have. You can't blame me for worrying about you."

"And I appreciate that," Caroline replied. "But who knows? It could turn out well. I mean, I didn't exactly approve of Kol when you started dating him and look where the two of you are now?"

"I don't think you can compare my relationship with Kol, which, although it has had its ups and downs, is relatively stable, to the one that you may or may not have with his brother whom you just met yesterday," Bonnie said.

"Will you at least let me go out on a date with him before you start fretting?" Caroline asked. "You could be worrying for nothing!"

"Or I could be worrying for a _good_ reason," Bonnie told her. "Fine, you do what you want. It's not like I'll be able to stop you. But remember that I'm thinking about you. Uh-huh. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Kol was grinning. "So Caroline took a shine to my brother?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "And no offense or anything, but it concerns me a little. I don't know if I should encourage her."

"Why not?!" Kol asked. "Nik's fun. And he can be _very_ well-mannered when he wants to be."

"Exactly," Bonnie nodded. "_When he wants to be_. What if he's not nice to Caroline and she has a bad time? Then I'm gonna feel like it's my fault because I didn't stop her when I had the chance."

"You need to stop feeling like you have to be responsible for everyone who comes along," Kol told her. "Caroline's a big girl. She can make her own mistakes. If you can handle _me_, surely Caroline will be able to handle my brother."

"But what if she can't?!" Bonnie asked. "What if he's mean to her and things just go to hell?"

"Then they will and Caroline will move on from the experience a little bit wiser," Kol replied. "Or go on to make the same mistakes again. I really couldn't say which."

Bonnie sighed. "I know you think I'm being ridiculous, but I'm really not comfortable with your brother dating my friend, all right?"

"I don't think Caroline said they were dating," Kol told her. "All she said was that they had a good time last night. That could be all. And even if you _do_ try and voice your displeasure, it won't do you any good. Did she ever complain about me?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "She's always been really in favor of us. She thinks you stop me from being too rigid."

"Of course I do," Kol nodded. He pulled her to him. "I do _love_ a flexible woman," he whispered. "How about you stop worrying about Caroline and show me how flexible you are?"

Bonnie grinned, giggling awkwardly. "Okay," she said.

"How come I always make you blush?" Kol asked her as he carried her off to their bedroom.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. I just...I'm not the sort of person who thinks about sex all the time, so when you bring it up, it kind of makes me feel weird. I know that's silly, especially since I spend practically all of my working life in front of a camera in my underwear, but that's just a job. It's not a mindset." She paused, grinning. "Although right now, it could be."

Kol grinned. "That's what I like to hear." He put her down standing on the bedroom floor and they began kissing wildly. Soon they were both naked and rolling around on the bed.

"See?" Kol asked when he finally got a breath. "Isn't this a lot more fun than worrying about Caroline?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "And you're right." She lay her head on his chest. "Caroline's a grown up. She can handle herself. She's taking those self-defense classes at her gym. I need to start giving her more credit than I do."

"You need to start realizing that it's not your job to take care of everyone," Kol said. "I mean, it's perfectly okay for you to take care of _me_, you know, because we're dating and we live together, but everyone else can fight for themselves."

"You really think you need me to take care of you?" Bonnie asked. "I would have thought you'd have a handle on that by now."

Kol nodded. "I do, and I think I've done remarkably well, but I've been told that I'm a bit reckless and have a tendency to get into trouble. I think if you asked any of my other siblings whether or not I needed someone to take care of me, they would say that I do."

"How many other siblings do you have?" Bonnie asked.

"There are two more that you haven't met yet," He told her. "And I think you'd get along well with both of them."

"Would I?" Bonnie asked, feeling intrigued. "Why haven't I met them?"

Kol grinned. "They are my brothers and I love them, but I can only handle so much nagging about living a more productive life before I make a run for it. I haven't seen either Finn or Elijah in I can't tell you how long."

Bonnie started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kol asked.

"Well, let me get this straight," Bonnie said. "You stay away from your brothers because you feel they have too many opinions about how you think you should live your life, yet I do the same thing and you move in with me."

Kol shrugged. "Well, there's a difference there, isn't it? You're a beautiful woman. I can stand hearing my shortcomings from you because you let me tell you yours and fix them too. It's a mutual sort of thing."

"And it's not mutual with your brothers?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Kol shook his head. "To them, I'm just their irresponsible, reckless little brother. Nothing much more than that."

* * *

"Are you planning on doing any more with Caroline?" Kol asked Klaus. "Bonnie's a little concerned so I told her I'd ask."

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't decided. At this point, she's just an entertaining woman I spent time with at a party. She gave me her number, but I haven't done anything with it yet. Why? Does Bonnie want me to stay away from her friend?"

"Well, apparently, Caroline has made some bad choices as far as men are concerned and she thinks you might be another one if you and Caroline decide to continue your relationship," Kol told him.

"You're very protective of Caroline, aren't you?" Klaus asked.

"Only because she's Bonnie's friend," Kol told him. "And if Bonnie's worried about her, then I have to hear about it, and I don't like listening to Bonnie be upset, all right?"

"Okay, okay!" Klaus said, putting his hands up. "Relax, will you? I'll call Caroline and ask her if she has any idea where she wants to go with us, and then you can tell Bonnie and everything will be all right."

"Good," Kol nodded. "I'll let Bonnie know."

"Oh, and one more thing," Klaus said, gesturing at a stuffed snake wrapped around the arm of the sofa. "Would you take that with you? It's hideous."

* * *

"Okay," Kol said. "I asked my brother and he said that he would call Caroline and talk to her about where their relationship should go. Does that make you feel any better? There's really not much more you can do."

"Yeah, I guess," Bonnie nodded. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"You're welcome," Kol told her. "Now, on to a completely different topic, there's something I left back at my house. It's a stuffed snake. I stole it from somebody's house on a bet a hundred or so years ago. I was drunk at the time."

"And you want to bring it here?" Bonnie asked.

"Where else will I keep it?" Kol asked. "Klaus doesn't want me to keep it at the house any more."

"Well, I don't know if I want it here," Bonnie said. "Can't you just get rid of it?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "It's a badge of honor! You don't just throw away badges of honor!"

Bonnie scoffed. "Well, think of something else to do with it then, cause it's not staying in this house!"

"Now wait a minute!" Kol said. "Since this is _our_ house, I should get to keep my snake here!"

Bonnie shook her head. "I have a look that I'm going for here and as much as I appreciate your input, there's no way that a stuffed snake would fit in with the decor! And when people came to visit and saw it, what would they say?"

Kol narrowed his eyes and without saying another word, left the house. That night, after Bonnie had gone to sleep, he left and came back with the snake, putting it on Bonnie's side of the bed where she would be sure to see it. Then he climbed in beside her, grinned and shut his eyes, feeling immense satisfaction when she screamed at the sight of the snake as she got up to go to the bathroom that night.


	16. The Power

"What-what is that thing?" Bonnie asked Kol after she flipped on the light. He grinned. "Nothing. Just my stuffed snake. I call him Steve. I brought him to say 'Hi' to you."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Kol Mikaelson, what the hell makes you think it's okay for you to put that thing in my bed while I'm sleeping?"

"It was just a joke," Kol told her. "Don't be so uptight. It didn't make you wet yourself, did it?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "It did not."

"So," Kol asked, "Where should I put Steve since he's already here, anyway? I assume you don't want him in the living room where people can see, so in this room is the only option."

Bonnie shook her head. "If you ever want to sleep with me again, it's not staying in here."

"Well then where should I put him?" Kol asked. "You're not leaving me with a lot of options. Or any options."

Bonnie sighed. "Fine," she said. "Put it in the living room. I don't care. Just put it somewhere away from me!"

Kol picked up the snake and cradled it gently. "All right," he said. "I'll go put Steve in the living room."

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, her breathing still quick, "You do that."

Kol took the snake away and then came back. Bonnie was still standing uneasily by the bed. "You're not gonna have trouble sleeping the rest of the night, are you?" He asked. "I had no idea you were so sensitive, otherwise I never would have scared you."

"I am not scared," Bonnie told him. "But it's jarring to find something in your bed that wasn't there when you went to sleep, Kol. That's all."

"All right, all right," Kol nodded. "You weren't scared. All right, I get it."

"Can we just get to sleep?" Bonnie asked, her voice short. "Please?"

"Fine," Kol said. "Let's get to sleep."

They went to bed and there were no disturbances the rest of the night.

* * *

"It's gonna take me awhile to get used to that thing," Bonnie said when she saw Steve the snake in broad daylight the next morning."

"He's not a _thing_," Kol said, going to pick him up from the spot next to the fireplace where he'd been coiled. "His name is Steve."

"You named a stuffed animal?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't make fun," Kol said. "I'm sure you've done things in your life that _I_ would find silly."

Bonnie sighed. "You're right," she said. "Come here." He followed her back into their bedroom and she got down on her knees and pulled a box out from under the bed. She opened it and coughed as a layer of dust rose up, then gently took out a small brown stuffed bear.

"Who's that?" Kol asked. "Did you name him?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "Alfred. Don't ask me why I picked that name. I couldn't tell you." She hugged him to her. "He got me through some hard times, especially when my parents split up. And when my Grams died."

"Well, why don't we just put him next to Steve in the living room, then?" Kol suggested. "So everyone can see what's special to us?"

Bonnie smiled. "I don't know," she said. "It might make me feel silly. I've never showed Alfred to anyone before." She paused. "But maybe if you brought Steve back into our room and Alfred hung out with him, I wouldn't find Steve so scary."

Kol put a hand on her shoulder. "That can be arranged," he said. He came back with Steve and set him next to Alfred on the dresser. "What do you think?" he asked. "Does that look nice?"

"Great," Bonnie nodded. "Just perfect. Now I need to figure out if I have anything _you_'d hate to have around. I don't think I do, but you never know."

"By the way," Kol said, "I talked to my brother and he promised me that he would call Caroline and discuss their relationship with her."

"Good," Bonnie nodded. "I feel better now." She paused. "Do you have any other shocking knickknacks I don't know about?"

Kol grinned. "I'll only keep showing you mine if you show me yours. Surely you must have _something_ interesting. What about from your witch side? Spellbooks? Cauldrons? Potions?"

Bonnie grinned. "I think you've been watching too much TV," she said.

"You mean you don't have any of that stuff?" Kol asked, feeling disappointed. "How do you do your witchy business, then? Or do you not practice anymore?"

"Please don't tell me that you want me to do stupid parlor tricks just for your amusement," Bonnie said. "Cause I won't. I mean, I was really into it when I was in high school, but then I overdid it, started using my magic for the wrong reasons, and I just...kinda lost interest in the whole thing. I decided I wanted to be average instead. But I suppose that since I'm dating one of the oldest vampires in the history of time, that statement's no longer true, is it?"

"No," Kol shook his head, grinning. "Not any more. I really think you should give it another try."

"Why would I want to do that?" Bonnie asked him. "What would be the point of using my powers again?"

"Why does there have to be a point?" Kol asked. "Can't you just practice because you want to? Because it's part of your heritage and who you are?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said. "I think I could, but..."

"I won't push you," Kol told her. "But I just think you should think about it."

Bonnie nodded. "I will."

* * *

Bonnie woke up late the next day and found a note from Kol saying that he'd gone to get more of his stuff and would be back later. She made herself some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table to think about what he'd said the day before. Was it really a good idea to start using her powers again? She didn't really see the point. Power had to be used for a purpose, and she had no desire to do people's bidding anymore. But idea of using magic to just float feathers around and do parlor tricks at parties seemed _equally_ stupid.

Still thinking, she locked her eyes on her car keys, which lay on the table next to her hand. She shut her eyes and concentrated really hard, picturing the keys floating a few inches in the air. Suddenly, the keys rose and hovered for a few seconds. As Bonnie opened her eyes and gasped, a brief laugh escaping her throat, Kol strode in. He saw what Bonnie was doing, grinned and just stayed put, not wanting to interrupt her for as long as he could manage it. But finally, she saw him and the keys dropped on the table with a clatter.

"Oh, hi!" She said, flushing a little. "I had no idea you were standing there, otherwise I would have stopped."

"And that's why I didn't let you know I was here," Kol said. "You looked like you were having too good a time and I didn't want to wreck it for you. And I'm impressed, by the way."

"Oh, don't be," Bonnie told him. "It's nothing a beginner can't do. I can do much more than that."

"But you don't have to," Kol told her. "Unless you want to, of course."

"I know," Bonnie nodded. "From now on, no one tells me what to do with my magic except me."

Kol nodded, pulled her to him, and kissed her. "I'm glad to hear it," he replied.


	17. The Greatest Show On Earth

The next day, Kol found Bonnie levitating silverware and pencils in the kitchen again. He sat down and watched. "You know," he said, "I used to go to the sideshows on Coney Island and none of the magic the magicians claimed to be able to do was ever as convincing as this."

"Well, of course not," Bonnie told him. "It was rare for the people that worked the carnivals to have actual talent. I mean, some of them might have, but it wasn't common." She let a pencil drop.

"I know I'm too god to just waste my talents on a sideshow, but that begs the question of what I should actually *do* with my powers. I want to help people, of course, but I also want to, you know, keep my agency. I don't want to be used anymore."

"Well, of course," Kol agreed. "Who would? But the good thing is that you don't have to decide right now. You can do whatever you want. Give yourself time to think and maybe something will come to you."

"I know what might help," Bonnie told him. "Let's go out and walk around town. Maybe I'll think of something then."

They left the house and drove into town where they noticed that signs advertising a circus coming to town.

"It comes tomorrow," Bonnie said. "I think we should go. It could be fun." She looked at Kol. "Would you want to?"

"Sure," Kol nodded. "It could be fun. Let's do it."

"Are you positive you won't think it's stupid?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I don't think circuses are stupid!" Kol exclaimed. "Circuses have clowns and clowns are creepy. You don't want to mess with clowns."

"You're scared of _clowns_?" Bonnie asked, trying her best to repress a giggle. "Who would have thought."

"Don't go spreading it around," Kol told her. "I don't want people to know. I prefer to be thought of as invincible."

Bonnie patted his cheek. "Awww!" She smiled. "I think that's cute. Unbelievable, but cute."

* * *

That night, Kol twisted and turned as freaky grinning clowns with glowing eyes danced through his dreams. In the morning, he found himself alone in the bed. "Bonnie?" He called, looking around? Where are you? Are you being sneaky?"

"No," Bonnie replied. "Look down beside the bed."

Kol looked down. "Why are you down there?" He asked when he saw her lying on the floor.

"What did you dream about last night?" Bonnie asked. "You were thrashing around so much, you knocked me out of bed twice and after the second time, I figured it would just be safer to stay down here."

"Are you all right?" Kol asked. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"No," Bonnie winced, sitting up. "Nothing I can't handle."

Kol gave her his hand and pulled her up to stand. He put his arms around her and then whispered in her ear, "Any bumps?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I promise, I'm fine."

Kol sighed. "All right," he said. "So, what now? Breakfast?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "Then get dressed and go into town. It's circus day, remember?"

"Oh, yes," Kol replied, wincing. "It's circus day. My joy knows no bounds."

"If you're too scared to go, we don't have to," Bonnie assured him. "You know I would never force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"No," Kol shook his head. "If it would make you happy to go, I'll survive somehow. When the clowns come out, I will slip discreetly to the bathroom and come back when it's all over."

"The circus?" Bonnie asked. "Or the clowns?"

Kol shrugged. "Whichever. It doesn't really matter."

They ate breakfast and then got in the car and drove downtown to the convention center where the circus was being held.

They walked in the airy, high-ceilinged building and were surprised that there weren't more people around. Or at least Bonnie was.

"There aren't very many people here," Bonnie observed. "I wonder why." Kol opened his mouth and Bonnie cut him off. "And don't you say 'clowns'."

"Okay," Kol nodded. "You didn't hear it from me."

Suddenly, one of the performers passed them and Bonnie gripped Kol's arm tight. "Oh, my god!" She cried. "I just saw a friend of mine."

"You have a friend who works here?" Kol asked. "Let's go say hello, then."

They managed to find the woman again and when she saw Bonnie, she didn't seem too happy.

"You shouldn't be here," she said. "It's not safe for someone like you, Bonnie."

"That's what I tried to tell her!" Kol replied. "But she wouldn't listen!"

Bonnie scoffed. "The only reason _he_ didn't want me to come is that he thought the clowns would attack me. Absolutely ridiculous. What's your excuse, Julie?"

"Maybe he's not being ridiculous," Julie replied. "There's something a little _different_ about our circus. Watch and see if you figure it out, then run away from here as quickly as you possibly can."

"Why?" Kol asked. "Is her life in danger? If it is, you need to tell us right now."

"No," Julie shook her head. "I can't. At least not here. Watch the show. Trust me, you'll figure it out for yourselves pretty quckly if you're paying any attention. Now, I've got to go. I've probably said more than I should already. Just one question left. Are you still practicing magic, Bonnie?"

"I wasn't for awhile, but I just started again."

Julie sucked in her breath. "That's bad timing." Then, as another performer came towards them, Julie grinned. "Enjoy the show!"

"Well, that was odd," Bonnie remarked as they got their tickets. "I wonder what she was talking about?"

But as they watched, it became very apparent. "This is a _very_ good circus," Kol commented as they watched the tightrope walker. "Of course, they haven't brought out the clowns yet, but that woman doesn't look like it's taking her any effort at all to balance herself on that rope."

And then the strongman appeared. He claimed to be able to lift an enormous boulder that took up one whole wall of the circus tent. "I don't think he can do it," Bonnie whispered to Kol. "But I'm prepared to be amazed." And she was as the man, with a grunt, lifted the boulder with one hand. Everyone stood up and cheered, but Bonnie stayed seated. "I just don't think that's possible," Bonnie told Kol. "Even the strongest guy in the world couldn't lift a boulder _that_ large."

But the strangest thing was when the clowns were introduced. "Are you gonna go now?" Bonnie asked Kol, her tone dry.

"Yeah," Kol nodded. "I'm gonna take my phone and when it's all over, you just call me, all right?"

"Fine," Bonnie grinned. "But I really think you're being a big baby about this."

Kol picked up his phone, stuck out his tongue and did his best to stride out of the room with dignity.

Once he was gone, the clowns came on. The first one did some rudimentary "magic", rabbit out of a hat and that sort of thing, and then they asked for a volunteer from the audience. He sent his lovely assistant to find someone, and when she reached Bonnie's row, she grinned. "How about you, sweetheart? Wanna come be famous?"

"Sure," Bonnie nodded. "Why not?" She got up to follow the woman, thinking what a shame it was that Kol wasn't around to see her perform.

"Okay," the smiling clown said. "Let's put this blanket over you and I'll say the magic words, whereupon, you will disappear!"

Bonnie did her best not to scoff. She grinned as the blanket was put over her and and then the clown muttered some words and she felt some pain and then she was being shifted in space and landing hard on a cold stone floor. She groaned and sat up, looking around.

"Damn it," said a voice. "I hoped they wouldn't catch you, but apparently, they did."

"Julie?" Bonnie whispered as her friend came toward her. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"In the basement," Julie replied. "This is where they put people until they're ready to deal with them."

"Deal with them _how_?" Bonnie asked.

"The ringmaster," Julie said. "He controls all of us. Every one is a witch or warlock he's taken. Forces us to work for him. Maybe once he realizes you don't use your powers anymore, he'll let you go."

"You're making all this up!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You really can't expect me to believe that I've been taken hostage at a circus run by a crazy man who wants to use me for my magic!"

"I wish I could say that I was making it up," Julie told her. "But I can't."

"And what about the rest of the guy's act?" Bonnie asked. "Won't it spoil the effect of the illusion if I don't come back?"

"Did you feel a prick before you ended up here?" Julie asked. "That was your blood being drawn. He can create a whole new you from that. Granted, it won't be the same as _actual _you, but it will be close enough that anyone you came with won't notice until it's too late. You've been trapped."

"That can't be right!" Bonnie protested. "There has to be a way out!" She tried to do some magic, but nothing happened.

"Why aren't my powers working?" Bonnie asked Julie in a panic.

"It's part of this room," Julie told her. "You can't use your powers until the ringmaster comes and questions you."

"And are you _sure_ there's no other way out?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep," Julie nodded, sitting next to her friend and brushing her red hair out of her face. "I'm positive."

* * *

"I'm back!" Kol replied, sitting next to Bonnie on the bench and putting his arm around her. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," she said, giving him a peck on the lips. "And you really missed a lot while you were gone. I was picked out of the crowd and asked to perform!"

"You were?" Kol asked. "Well, damn. I'm sorry I missed that! What'd they have you do?"

"It was a disappearing trick," Bonnie said. "But of course I came back. The guy doing it was surprisingly talented for a clown."

"But no magic anyone can do will ever be as impressive as watching you do it," He said to her.

As they walked out of the circus and to the car, Kol heard his phone ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and frowned when he saw the number on the caller ID. "That's strange," he said. "It says you're calling me, but you're right here."

Bonnie shrugged. "I have no idea why it would say that. It was probably a prank caller. Best to ignore it."

"Yes," Kol said, taking her in his arms again. "That's what I'll do."

* * *

"Damn it, Kol!" Bonnie shouted into his message box. "The me your with is not _me_! She's a fake! I'm in trouble, please help me!" Groaning, she gave up and turned off her phone.

"No answer?" Julie asked, her voice full of sympathy.

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "No answer. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel this bad."

Just then, they heard cheerful whistling and the sound of plodding footsteps approaching.

"That's the ringmaster!" Julie whispered. "You think you feel bad now, be prepared to feel worse."

"I'm not scared," Bonnie said, standing up straight and thrusting her chin forward. "Let him come in here. I don't care."


	18. The Ringmaster

A/N- In case anyone is confused, there are TWO Bonnies out and about at this point. One is at the circus, and the other is with Kol. It's not just one Bonnie making dumb decisions.

A few minutes later, a large, cheerful man with white hair dressed in a ringmaster's outfit approached Bonnie. "So," he said. "You must be one of the new ones."

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "What do you want with me?" She crossed her arms and tried to control her breathing.

"You have magic," he said with a sly grin. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. "But I don't use it. And even if I did, it wouldn't be for the likes of you. So let me go. I won't do anything for you."

"Actually, you will," he said pleasantly. "And we can go about our business the easy way or the hard way."

"I won't use my magic to do things for you!" Bonnie told him. "My powers are mine and no one else's."

The man grinned wider. "Looks like we'll be going the hard way then," he said. "And it's a real shame because I don't like doing things the hard way." "Joe!" He called to a scrawny, gaunt boy in the corner. "Come here, would you?"

"Yes, sir," the boy whispered. There was as much to his voice as there was to his body, which was covered black smudges as if he'd been covered with fireplace ashes. But when he and another boy with a similar look grabbed Bonnie and dragged her back against the basement wall, it was with surprising strength. Bonnie struggled, but couldn't release herself. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Please! What are you doing to me?!"

"Don't worry," the ringmaster replied calmly, what looked to be a magic fireball materializing in his hands. "This won't hurt a bit." But as he hurled the fireball in Bonnie's direction, she suddenly heard someone cry "No!" And then a shape hurled itself in front of Bonnie's body, shielding her from the worst of the magic. The ringmaster swore as light enveloped Julie. There was a bright flash and then Bonnie opened her eyes. She looked down and saw that Julie was now in the same shape as the boys who held her. "Let me go!" She growled to them. Grudgingly, they let her go and she got down on her knees, cradling Julie who gave a low groan. "What did you do to her?" Bonnie growled at the ringmaster.

"I have her power," he said simply. "I meant to take yours, but she got in the way," He wrenched Julie out of Bonnie's grip and kicked the redhead's body aside. "What a shame it is, too, because Julie really was one of my most talented girls. However, life goes on."

"Is that what you want?" Bonnie asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "To take my powers?"

"Like I told you," the ring master replied, "There's an easier way, a way to get on my good side and still keep your powers. You just chose to be difficult and it cost your friend her life. Aren't you ashamed?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not. And I'm gonna make sure that you don't do what you did to Julie to anyone else! And I _will_ get out of here. All of us will."

"How?" The ringmaster asked.

"I know a guy," Bonnie said. "He's powerful. He knows where I am and when he finds out I'm in trouble, he'll come to rescue me."

The ringmaster smirked. "He might. But first he'll have to realize you're missing. And by the time that happens, it will most likely be too late for you."

* * *

"So," Kol asked Bonnie when they were settled quietly at home. "What did you think of the circus? Did I miss a lot by not being around to watch the clowns? Actually, I did, didn't I? I didn't get to see you perform!"

Bonnie grinned and ran her hand lightly down his cheek. "That's okay," she told him. "There'll be other times."

"I don't know about that," Kol told her. "Once might be enough."

"Oh, come on," Bonnie replied. "In the grand scheme of things, circuses are not that bad. There are worse things out there to be afraid of." She grinned. "Are you afraid of me?"

Kol shook his head. "Why would I be?"

She grinned and stripped off her clothes, kissing him deeply. "Cause sometimes I can be...a little scary. But that's okay with you, right?"

Kol picked her up and as she pulled out of the kiss, he grinned. "Why don't you terrify me?"

They started kissing wildly when they were interrupted by Kol's phone ringing again. Kol reluctantly put Bonnie down and went to see who it was.

"It says it's you again," He told her. "Why don't I just answer it?"

Bonnie shook her head and tried to snatch the phone away. Kol, however, managed to hold onto it. "Hello?" He answered.

"Kol!" Bonnie replied, her voice in a panic. "Thank god you answered the phone! I need your help. I'm in trouble. Please, please help me!" She shrieked and the line went dead.

"That was weird," Kol said as he shut his phone. "Maybe I should go check it out. You seemed like you're in trouble..."

Bonnie gave a laugh that was not as pleasant as it usually was. "Oh, please," she said. "Stop worrying. I'm right here. How can I be in trouble somewhere else? I can't be in two places at once."

"I don't know," Kol replied. "Wait a minute, that was rhetorical, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Bonnie kissed him. "Now, let's forget all about those silly phone calls and just have fun, all right?"

"Okay," Kol agreed. "You won't hear me complain about that." He picked her up and carried her off to their room, leaving the phone alone on the living room floor.

* * *

"So," the ringmaster asked Bonnie, hovering over her shoulder as she slammed the phone down in frustration. "Is your knight in shining armor coming to your rescue?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "Damn it, why won't he answer?"

The ringmaster let out a chuckle and picked up her phone. "I told you," he said. "He probably doesn't even know you're missing. And even if he realized who was calling, why would he believe it if you're already home with him? I've explained all of this to you already. Now, do you want to play ball with me, or will someone else have to die on your behalf?"

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie asked.

"I just require your aid," he said. "I want you to replace your friend Julie in my little show. Prove to an audience of mere humans that magic _does_ exist."

Bonnie shook her head. "I won't. I stopped using my powers just to help others a long time ago."

The ringmaster sighed. "You don't have many other options. Your choices are either, one, you do magic for me, or two, I _take _your magic by force and use it myself. Which one would you like?"

Bonnie sighed. "I guess you can have my magic." The the ringmaster grinned, slowly coming toward her. When he reached out for her, she gave him a swift kick in the head that sent him tumbling to the floor. "You can have it when I'm cold and dead." She watched as the goons that had held her stumbled forward to try and assist their fallen master but she blasted them with a brain pain spell which apparently worked even better on regular people. Then she ran off and began looking around for the door out of the basement. She found another door and opened it, but instead of an exit, she found a bunch of human-sized cages, each with a person in them.

"What in hell?" Bonnie whispered. She went up to one of the cages and asked the girl inside, "How did you get here?"

"Just like you did, presumably," she said. "I was picked out of the crowd a few towns over. They told me I was just gonna help with a trick and then after the 'magic words' I found myself here. I want to go home!"

Bonnie nodded. "That's understandable, but why can't you just get yourself out by magic?"

"Touch one of the bars," the girl told her. Bonnie touched the bar of the cell, but not very long. It was covered with a substance that burned her hands. "Witch-hazel," the girl said. "It cuts off all our powers. It's only temporary, but it burns like you wouldn't believe. Ironic that it's so helpful to humans, though."

Bonnie tried to cast a spell, but the girl was right. Nothing happened. "We _would_ have to have something that harms us, wouldn't we?" She muttered to herself. "Just like the vampires and their vervain and the werewolves and their wolfsbane." She looked back at the girl. "So you can't get out of the cage?"

"I could, I suppose," she said. "But it's just easier to do what the ringmaster says. He promised he's gonna let us go one day."

Bonnie scoffed. "And by that time, he'll probably have taken your powers and killed you all. You should all go now. I'll help you."

"The ringmaster is crazy!" The girl warned. "And you wouldn't believe how much power he's gotten from the disobedient people he's brought here and killed. He's incredibly powerful. In order to defeat him, you'd need someone incredibly powerful too."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Bonnie assured her. "I know just the man. Once I can get a hold of him, that is."

* * *

"So," Kol asked Bonnie. "How about you show me some more magic?"

"No," Bonnie told him. "I'm not some performing monkey that will show you magic at will!"

"Okay!" Kol told her. "I just thought it would be fun. Sorry, I won't ask again."

"Good," Bonnie grinned, relieved he wouldn't push the issue. The truth was, as a duplicate, she couldn't do any magic at all and that would obviously be a dead giveaway that she wasn't who he thought she was.

"Are you all right?" Kol asked her. "You seem..._different_ since we got back from the circus."

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"You're much moodier than you usually are," Kol told her. "Has something upset you?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "I'm fine. Stop asking! In fact, can you just leave me? You're beginning to get irritating!"

Kol scoffed. "All right," he said. "I'll leave you alone. When you feel like it, I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

Bonnie made no response, so Kol just left, going back to the living room and picking his phone up off the floor. He saw that he had a missed message. He clicked on it. It was from Bonnie. It read: _Stuck at the circus. Me and other witches held hostage for magic. You brought home a fake. We need to be rescued. Come ASAP. Watch out for the Ringmaster._

_Bonnie_


	19. The Errant Knight

"What are you looking at?" The sound of Bonnie's voice made Kol start violently. He slowly put the phone in his pocket and turned around. "What the hell are you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie frowned. "I'm not a 'what'. I am a person!"

Kol shook his head. "No, you aren't. You have five seconds to tell me what you are what's going on with the real Bonnie."

"Or what?" Fake Bonnie gave an evil laugh. "You won't do anything to me. I look too much like the girl you love, and even if you did come up with the courage to hurt me, you know you wouldn't really do it. You wouldn't hurt a woman who is so similar to your beloved Bonnie."

Kol punched her and she fell to the floor, her nose bleeding profusely. "You may be similar," He said. "But the point is, you're not her, so I can hurt you however I want. But I won't because I have better things to do. Now, where's Bonnie?"

Just then, Kol's phone beeped again. _I don't know where I am exactly. But we're in a town a few hours from here. Are you coming?_

"Never mind," Kol said. He shut his phone, snapped fake Bonnie's neck, and brought her out to his car. He buried her, got in his car, and got on his way to wherever it was Bonnie was being kept. He was going to save her and whoever took her was going to be very sorry.

* * *

"You're taking a big risk, you know," one of the girls told Bonnie. "The ringmaster will find your phone."

"I'm not scared of the ringmaster," Bonnie told her. "Truth be told, I've dealt with much worse than him and got through it. He's no threat to me. If he thinks he can just take everyone's powers for his own gain, he's pathetic, sad, and definitely not a threat."

"I would say that the people who've died while here would view him as a threat," The strongman told her. "He can get an attitude if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Well, the guy I've just contacted will get us all out of here, I promise," Bonnie told them all. "Pretty soon, we'll be free to do with our magic what we please."

"I hate to burst your bubble, sweetie," One of the clowns replied, wiping sweat off of his brow, "but think of all the power the ringmaster has. It's going to take a hell of a man to bring him down. Someone who doesn't think things through, goes on impulse, and is just plain crazy."

"Oh, don't you worry," Bonnie grinned. "That's Kol all over."

Just then, the driver of the circus bus put on the brakes, then the door opened and the ringmaster gazed at all of them. "Here's our next stop," he said. "Let's do much better work than last time, and remember, smiles, everyone!" He grinned a wide grin that made him look insane befor laughing and stepping off of the bus.

"How would you like to wake up in the middle of the night and find that guy and his grin standing over you?" Another clown asked dryly.

Bonnie shivered. "I certainly wouldn't. We should probably get moving now. We don't want him to come back in here."

She led everyone off the bus and into the venue. They went about their usual chores except that when the ringmaster saw _her_, he took her by the arm and pulled her to a corner. "I have a special task for you," he said. "Since you seem so uppity, I want to make sure you realize exactly what is expected of you."

"Do what you want because I don't care," Bonnie told him. "I'm not scared of you."

"Fine," The ringmaster told her. He turned her into a lion and then led her to another one of the performers. "Here you are," he said. "Your new lion."

The lion tamer nodded and then took Bonnie into his rehearsal space, where he attempted to do the the sort of things that he usually did with the lions, but this one proved to be more difficult. Finally, he got out the whip and proceeded to whip the lion until, bleeding and tired, it finally did what he wanted. He used his magic to heal her and repeated the process until it was time for the first show of the day. When it was time for the lion taming act, everyone watched with eager anticipation as the lion tamer led the lion out onto the stage. The act went as planned until suddenly, the lion jumped on the lion tamer and began clawing and biting him.

Children in the audience began to cry as they watched the man be attacked and when his dead, heavily bleeding body was dragged away, the the ringmaster followed it, quickly sucking away the man's powers and taking them for himself before he was dead too long and the magic became useless.

* * *

This same scenario happened in two more towns, and that night, Bonnie called Kol before she went to bed.

"Have you found me yet?" She asked him. "Please tell me that you've found me. I can't go on like this much longer."

"Why?" Kol asked. "Bonnie, what are they doing to you?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Because I was the one who spoke out against the ringmaster, every time we do a show, he turns me into the lion and then has the lion tamer hurt me!"

"Fuck," Kol muttered under his breath. "I _am_ looking for you, don't think I'm not. But the circus moves so fast, it's hard to catch it."

"At our next stop," Bonnie told him, "I'll make sure that we'll be staying longer than we have to, in order to give you time to catch up."

"Thank you," Kol said. "And I swear to you: When I find you, I will personally kill every person in that damn circus slowly and painfully. _No one _hurts my girl and lives to tell the tale."

"Thank you," Bonnie told him, a tear running down her cheek. "But be careful yourself. The ringmaster is one tough customer."

"I know," Kol said. "You told me. But I don't care. Once he allowed you to be hurt, I stopped being scared of him. _He_ needs to start being afraid of_ me_!"

* * *

A couple of nights later, while everyone was eating dinner, Bonnie sneaked out of the hotel they were staying at and out to the bus. She whispered some magic words under her breath, there was a quiet little explosion under the bus's hood, and she smiled to herself. "That should keep us here for awhile," she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she heard noise in the bushes. She took a deep breath and looked around.

"Whoever you are," she called, "don't think you can mess with me because I _can_ hurt you, and I will!"

Suddenly, a shape lunged out of the darkness and grabbed Bonnie around the waist. She struggled against them for a bit before they both fell to the groud and she punched her assailant in the nose.

"Ow, shit!" Kol swore. "I _knew_ this wasn't the best way to surprise you! I'm sorry!"

"No!" Bonnie cried, her voice full of relieved laughter. She pushed his hood back and he grinned at her, taking her in his arms again. "How about we do this over?" He suggested and kissed her. "How are you? Are you still being hurt every day?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "But you wouldn't be able to tell. I get healed after every show."

Kol took Bonnie's arm and admired it. "How anyone could want to injure something so beautiful is beyond me..." He began kissing her hand and up her arm. She giggled. "That tickles!" She cried. "And I don't know if I want to do this out here. Let's get in the bus and then we can take as long as we want."

Reluctantly, Kol paused and follow Bonnie onto the bus, where she shut the door behind them and started kissing Kol. After a few minutes, he lay her down on the floor of the bus and began undressing himself and then her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here to rescue you," he apologized as he kissed down her neck and collarbone. She moaned. "It's okay," she replied, her voice breathy. "I can handle myself."

Kol grinned. "But it's much more enjoyable when _I _handle you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Bonnie agreed. Then he pushed into her. "Oh, _yes_!" She shrieked and then Kol put a hand over her mouth. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, darling," he told her. "But we don't want anyone to hear us."

Bonnie shrugged. "What will it matter if they do anyway? It's not like we're going anywhere for awhile."

When they woke up the next morning, they quickly dressed and sneaked back into Bonnie's hotel room, then curled up together in her bed. When there was a knock on the door, Bonnie put a robe on and Kol hid under the bed.

"Yes, sir?" She replied when she saw it was the ringmaster on the other side. "How are you this morning?"

"Very bad!" He snapped. "Someone's tampered with the bus and now it won't start! We'll be late for our upcoming shows!"

"Gee," Bonnie said with a grin, "Isn't that a shame?'

"Was it you?" The ringmaster asked her. "I ought to take your powers right now!"

He made to grab her and then let out a yell as he was pulled away from her with a _whoosh_ and slammed against the wall. Then, before he could speak, his neck was snapped and he lay dead on the floor.

"Wow," Bonnie said to Kol. "That was simple enough. I wonder why none of us thought of that?"

Kol shrugged. "Who knows? I would have tortured him longer, cause he deserved it, but I figured it wouldn't have been nice for you to see, so..."

"So?" Bonnie asked. "What do you say you and I get dressed and tell everyone else they're free?"

Kol nodded. "And then I'm gonna take you home and we're going to lock the bedroom door and not come out for a few days. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah," Bonnie laughed and gave the ringmaster's head a swift kick. "It's all right with me."


	20. The Bachelorette Party

"So what exactly happened?" Caroline asked Bonnie. "Were you hurt?"

"Caroline, they turned me into a lion and beat me day and night!" Bonnie cried in exasperation. "Of course I was hurt! I mean, they healed me up after every show, but, you know, that didn't make all the pain go away."

"I'm sorry," Caroline hugged her. "We should go out, just you and me. Would that make you feel better?"

"Actually," Bonnie grinned. "I was thinking of spending time with Kol. He did rescue me, you know. It was kind of romantic, actually."

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "Just what every girl dreams of: to be horribly injured and then spirited away by some guy."

"Well, if you take out the 'being horribly injured' part, it sounds better," Bonnie conceded.

"You're all right now, though?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "At least for now. The ringmaster was pretty powerful and I don't know if a snapped neck will be enough to keep him down forever."

"What did he want from you?" Caroline asked.

"My powers," Bonnie replied. "He wanted to control the powers of every single witch he kidnapped. And because I resisted, he decided that he wanted to take mine. It's funny because just before all this happened, I was thinking about never using them again."

She paused. "But enough about me. How have things been going with you and Kol's brother? Has that gone anywhere?"

Caroline shrugged. "We've been out a few times, but we haven't thought of making it too serious. Although I might bring him to Jenny's wedding tomorrow. Or I might not. I assume you're bringing Kol?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Jenny's bachelorette party is tomorrow? And I haven't even picked up my dress yet! What if I'm too late to get it? And I can't bring a date. I didn't mark a plus one."

"Don't worry," Caroline told her. "I have it in my closet at home. We can go pick it up now if you want."

"Sure," Bonnie replied. "Why not? Thanks for keeping it for me."

Caroline shrugged. "It's all right. From the sound of things, you had a lot more to worry about than picking up a dress for a wedding."

* * *

"What are you wearing that for?" Kol asked as Bonnie strolled into the kitchen that evening wearing the plum-colored gown Caroline had brought.

"It's a bridesmaid dress," Bonnie told him. "Caroline's and my friend Jenny is getting married tomorrow."

"Oh," Kol nodded. "How nice. Do you need me to escort you?"

"I thought about it," Bonnie replied. "But then I realized that I replied to the invitation when you and I weren't together, and I think Roger was gonna be busy, so I didn't put a plus one. And I don't think it would be polite for me to just bring you without prior notice."

"Oh, it's not a problem!" Kol told her. "All I need to do is a few little mind tricks and it won't be a problem for me to get in too."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "You're not gonna use any vampire mind tricks on any of my friends, okay? Cause you're not coming with me. And even if you were, I _still_ wouldn't let you."

"Oh, come _on_!" Kol grinned. "Where's your sense of fun? Did it disappear at the hands of the ringmaster?"

"No, it didn't," Bonnie told him tightly. "But my friend's wedding, the thing she's been waiting for for _months_, is not the place to indulge in your kind of fun!"

Kol's eyebrow arched. "And please tell me," he told her. "What exactly would you consider 'my type of fun'?"

"I don't know off the top of my head, but I bet if I let you come, you'd be drunk or something the whole time," Bonnie replied. "And most likely convince me to be to. So I think I should keep you away this once, and then I'll reintroduce you to everyone so they know we're together and then the next time after there's an event, you can come with me. Is that a good compromise?"

Kol sighed. "Fine," he said. "If it will make you happy, I'll sit this one out."

"Thank you," Bonnie told him. "I appreciate it, and I promise to make it up to you." She grinned, took his hand, and gave it a squeeze, then stood up. "I have to leave for Jenny's bachelorette party after I change clothes," she said. "Are you gonna be all right by yourself?"

"Yes," Kol nodded. "I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself on my own. Of course it's not as much fun, but it suffices."

"Well, good," Bonnie replied. "Just promise me that the house will be in one piece by the time I come back."

"Yeah," Kol nodded. "It will." Bonnie went to get dressed and then came back, grabbing her purse off the sofa. "All right," she told him. "I'm going now. I'm not gonna ask if there's anything I can do for you before I go because if I do that, I'm gonna be late."

"Not necessarily," Kol replied, getting up and running to block the door. "I can make it quick."

Bonnie stared at him incredulously for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "No, you can't," she told him, her body shaking. "No, you can't."

Kol thought a moment. "You're right," he said. "I can't. Go ahead and go and you can tell me about all the crazy shenanigans you got up to when you get back."

"I was gonna do that anyway," Bonnie told him. She gave him one last peck on the lips before leaving the house. Once she was gone, Kol called his brother.

"Nik, you wanna come over? Bonnie's gonna be gone for awhile, so I'm here by myself."

"Where did she go?" Klaus asked. "Some business thing?"

"No," Kol said. "Bachelorette party. In Vegas."

"You know," Klaus told him, "I've not been there since the mob days. I think I want to go again. Would you like to come with me?"

"As long as we stay away from Bonnie so she can't accuse me of spying on her or something, I'm up for it," Kol told him. When do you want to leave?"

* * *

That night, the bachelorette party was in full swing. As the women watched the strippers and danced along to the music, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting together at a table with a tray full of shots.

"Have another one," Caroline urged, downing one herself.

"No," Bonnie said tiredly, her head on the table. "I'm tired. I want to go up to my room."

"Oh, come on!" Caroline told her. "The night is young! You have to do _one_ daring thing while you're here. If you just do things that you can tell _anyone_ about, what's the fun of coming to Vegas in the first place?"

"I _did_ do one daring thing," Bonnie replied. "I let you talk me into drinking all those shots. Now, I'm gonna spend the rest of the trip reaping what I sowed." She stood up and stumbled out of the bar, collapsing on a bench just outside it. The noise she made startled someone who was throwing up in the bushes next to the bench. He turned and looked down. "Well, what do you know?" Kol grinned, sitting next to her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I don't want to talk," Bonnie groaned, her hand on her forehead. "I drank too much and I know it's gonna be hell tomorrow."

"Well, I could take you back to my hotel with me," Kol offered. "I was just gonna go there after, you know, I finished throwing up in the bushes. Nik said he'd wait for me."

"All right," Bonnie nodded. "If I stayed back with everyone else, I'd be stuck in a room with Caroline, and I know from experience that she's not the best company when you're hung over."

Kol took Bonnie's hand and led her to the curb, then he stood in the middle of the street and yelled for a taxi. One slammed on its breaks and with a loud honk just barely avoided hitting him. Then, he and Bonnie got in and Bonnie was about to tell him where to go before Kol cut her off. "Wait a minute," he told her. "Before we go to the hotel, there's somewhere else we have to go first."

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie and Kol were abruptly awakened by Caroline storming into their room.

"Ever hear of _knocking_?" Bonnie asked, wincing and shutting her eyes tight. "What's wrong?"

"The problem is that you're missing Jenny's wedding!" Caroline told her. "Everyone's holding it up just for you! How could you miss the wedding of one of your best friends? Wait," She paused, grabbing Bonnie's hand. "What's this on your finger? It looks like a ring!"

"_What_?" Bonnie focused her gaze and stared in surprise at the good-sized ruby ring that was on her finger. "Where the hell did that come from?" She turned to face Kol, shaking him awake.

"What?" He mumbled. "What's the problem?"

"Did we get married last night?" Bonnie asked, putting the ring under his nose. "Is that what this is from?"

Kol took her hand. "Maybe," he said. "What are you so upset about? If we really _did_ get married, what's the problem?"

"Well, there you go, Caroline," Bonnie said to her. "If I can't even remember my _own_ wedding, can you blame me for forgetting about Jenny's too?"


	21. The Wedding

"So you two are married now?" Caroline asked in shock. "How the hell did that happen? And we can't tell Jenny about this. You know how she hates being upstaged."

"Yeah, I know," Bonnie replied. "We'll get through Jenny's wedding and we can address this afterward."

"What should I tell Jenny about where you are?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie sighed. "You don't have to tell her anything," she said. "We'll come with you."

"Do we have to?" Kol asked. "I think under the circumstances, your friend Jenny might be willing to make an exception."

"No, she won't," Bonnie replied, getting out of bed and grabbing her dress off the hanger. "This is her day. I'm probably already gonna have to hear about it for the delay I caused."

"This woman sounds like a delightful friend," Kol replied sarcastically.

"Normally she's very nice," Bonnie told him. "She just gets stressed out easily. Now put your suit on, would you?"

Kol sighed. "Fine," he told her. "But we will tell everyone what happened with us, right? You aren't gonna keep it quiet like it's some sort of shameful secret to you?"

"Of course not!" Bonnie told him. "Granted that it didn't happen the way I would have liked, but that doesn't make it any less important. Like I said, let's just get through Jenny's wedding and then we can tell everyone about ours afterward, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Kol asked her.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied. "Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know," Kol told her. "But you have to admit that I never really got along with this group of friends."

"Well, then this is the perfect time to make a new start," Bonnie told him. She put on her dress, Kol put on his tux, and then the two of them and Caroline drove to Jenny's venue.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Jenny cried, approaching them angrily. "Do you realize how long I've been waiting? How self-absorbed can you be to delay all of us like this, Bonnie?! It's _my_ wedding day, not yours."

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Bonnie replied. "I didn't mean to make you wait so long. But I have to tell you that in a way, it _is_ my wedding day too. Well, actually last night was. But I didn't find out about it until this morning."

"Of course!" Jenny nodded. "And now you're just gonna steal all my guests for yourself, is that it?"

"Actually," Kol broke in smoothly, "We offer you our most sincere congratulations. And would like to know if you'd be so kind as to release Bonnie from her obligations at your wedding so we can celebrate ours."

"Wait just a minute now!" Jenny blinked. "You can't just abandon me at the last minute. That's so rude!"

"Listen!" Caroline said firmly, grabbing her chin so they were eye to eye. "It's fine to let Bonnie go. We have things perfectly under control without her. Now tell her goodbye and congratulations."

"Goodbye," Jenny replied in a monotone. "And congratulations."

"Wow," Bonnie replied. "Thanks." She then shifted her gaze to Caroline as Jenny and the others walked away. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know," Caroline nodded. "But what's the use of having vampire powers if I don't use 'em every once in awhile?"

"She has a point," Kol nodded in approval.

"So what are you two gonna do now?" Caroline asked. "Are you gonna stay here, or are you gonna go home?"

"We're going to stay here, of course," Kol replied, putting his arm around Bonnie's shoulders before she could say anything and looking at her fondly. "Aren't we, darling?"

"Yeah, sure," Bonnie shrugged with a grin. "Why not?"

"All right then," Kol said, taking her hand and leading her away. "Let's leave this place and go enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

"You know," Bonnie told him as they drove away, "I wouldn't have minded staying for Jenny's wedding. It wouldn't have been a problem."

"And I think it would have been," Kol replied. "She was _clearly_ taking advantage of you and being very impolite about it, too."

"Well, maybe," Bonnie agreed. "But she's my friend. And I promised her I would do this _months_ ago."

"What good is a friend if they don't care about you at _least_ as much as they care about themselves?" Kol asked her. "Why should you have to do all the giving when it looked like she was doing none?"

"Well, of course she wasn't doing as much!" Bonnie replied. "It was her special day! She's planned it for months! Ours just sorta happened out of the blue. Not that that makes it any less special, of course, but..." She sighed. "Never mind. Let's not talk about this anymore. What do you want to do now? Are you gonna call everyone we know and tell them what happened?"

"Eventually yes," Kol nodded. "I'll call my people and you can call yours."

Bonnie nodded. "I will once it all sinks in," she replied. "It's weird to think that we actually got married. I don't remember anything about it at all."

"Me neither," Kol replied. "What a shame, huh?"

"Maybe it's a good thing," Bonnie replied. "We probably behaved in ways we wouldn't tell our parents about." She sighed. "I have no idea why I let myself drink so much at that bar."

"Cause you were at a party and you were allowing yourself to have fun," Kol replied. "You shouldn't feel bad about that." Just then, his phone rang. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kol, where are you?" Klaus barked. "I've been looking for you for hours and you haven't picked up your phone!"

"I'm sorry, Brother," Kol replied with a grin. "But I've been a little busy. Apparently, Bonnie and I got married last night."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then Klaus burst out laughing. "You run off and don't call me for hours and _that's_ the best excuse that you can come up with? Give me something else."

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked.

"My brother," Kol replied. "He doesn't believe we got married. He thinks I'm making it up."

At a stoplight, Bonnie snatched the phone out of Kol's hand. "Klaus?" She said. "It's Bonnie, and Kol is telling you the truth. He and I _are_ married. I don't quite know how it happened. Probably unconscious desire and lots of alcohol, but don't ask for details because neither of us remembers anything. The only reason why we know anything happened is because we're wearing rings."

"So it's really true?" Klaus asked, his voice stunned now. "This isn't just some joke you're playing on me?"

"It would be a pretty elaborate joke if it was," Bonnie replied. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Klaus told her. "Kol and I came down to bask in the Las Vegas nightlife. But I ended up doing that all by myself when my brother disappeared on me. But I can't blame him since he seems to have found himself more charming company."

"We ended up at my hotel room," Bonnie told him. "But I think I'll check out of it and join Kol in his room. We're gonna stick around for a bit."

"As will I," Klaus replied. "But don't worry. I won't get in your way."

Bonnie put the phone on speaker. "It wouldn't be getting in our way if you had a drink with us," she replied. "Are you up for that? Or are you still recovering from yesterday?"

"He's probably still recovering from yesterday," Kol replied with a grin.

"My brother is right," Klaus answered. "Thanks for the offer, love, but I still have some strength to get back. You two enjoy yourselves and I'll owe you later."

He hung up and Kol and Bonnie went back to Bonnie's hotel. "You don't have to check out," Kol told her. "I would much rather stay here with you."

"Okay," Bonnie replied. "Let's do that." They sat together and looked out the window, Bonnie's head on Kol's shoulder. "Would you be upset with me if I said I wanted us to get married again?" Bonnie asked. "I want a wedding I can actually give people details about and be glad to show them pictures and film of."

"All right," Kol nodded. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

"Thank you!" Bonnie replied. "I _do_ want that!"

"I just have one request," Kol said. "Whatever you do, _don't_ invite that Jenny woman. If I have to deal with her again, I just might kill her."

* * *

Later that night, Bonnie called Caroline. "How was Jenny's wedding?"

"Boring as hell," Caroline replied. "Just like any other. Please tell me you and Kol are planning on having another one so I can help you plan it."

"He's agreed to that," Bonnie told her.

"Good," Caroline replied. "When we get home, we can start planning your wedding. I'm gonna start making a list right now. Good night."

Bonnie grinned. "Goodnight, Caroline. And thanks."

"What are friends for?" Caroline replied. Then they both hung up and went to bed.


	22. The Happily Ever After

"Is it really necessary to have the snake in the wedding?" Caroline asked Kol. She and Kol and Bonnie were sitting in their backyard making plans. Caroline had a pen and pad of paper in her lap and was making notes.

"Yes, it is necessary to have Steve in the wedding," Kol replied. "He's the nearest dearest thing to me that isn't Bonnie. I'm not gonna leave him out."

"Help me!" Caroline pleaded with Bonnie. "Please."

"Relax, Caroline," Bonnie told her. "Steve's not alive. He's stuffed."

Caroline's jaw dropped a little. "Was that remark supposed to make me feel_ better_?"

"Well, I hope it would," Kol replied. "Isn't your present problem with Steve that you were afraid he would get loose and terrify everyone?"

"Maybe," Caroline replied, eyes narrowed. "Just how would you plan to have him in the wedding? As a decoration, or something?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "I'll put him around my shoulders. It'll be my way to impress people."

"I don't know," Caroline told him. "If people are staring at you and the snake, they might not pay as much attention to Bonnie, and-"

"I don't mind," Bonnie told her. "Really. People always say that the wedding day should be about the bride, but if Kol wants to wear a snake, I don't mind. Let him do it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine," she replied. "He can bring the stupid snake."

"And you promise you won't complain about it," Kol finished.

"Do I _really_ have to promise that?" Caroline asked Bonnie. "I don't know if I can."

"Caroline, please," Bonnie told her firmly. "Whose wedding is this? Ours or yours?"

Caroline sighed. "Yours, of course. But a _snake_? _Really?"_

"We told you he's stuffed," Kol replied, running his fingers through his hair. "We told you again and again. And if you keep going on and on about it, I'm gonna stop feeling so patient."

"Fine," Caroline put her hands up. "The snake stays." She wrote something down on the list and proceeded to the next item.

Eventually, they got the details figured out and Caroline took the wedding announcement to the newspaper office so that it could be put in the paper and everyone would know about it.

* * *

"It's about time you got here!" The Ringmaster snapped at the young man whose job it was to bring him his paper every morning. "What took you so long?"

The man's eyes were downcast. "There's something in there you probably won't want to see," he replied quietly. "I was just trying to spare you."

"Give me that!" The Ringmaster snatched it away from the man, his face growing red with frustration. "Where is this article you didn't want me to see? Tell me _now."_

The guy shut his eyes and sighed. "Society section, last page. She has a whole page just devoted to her. She must know somebody."

"Go away and let me read in peace!" The Ringmaster ordered. The guy gave a yelp and ran off, and the Ringmaster was left to his paper. He turned to the last page as he had been told and let out a growl. There they were, splashed all over the back page for all to see. Not too careful on either of their parts, but very lucky for him. He gave the photo of them a long look and then wrote down the address of the venue where they were going to be married, then threw the paper away. He never really liked reading the paper in the morning. But making his lackeys think he wanted it just gave him a chance to yell at them when they didn't bring it fast enough. It was a good start to his day that he wouldn't let go of for the world.

"Hey, Rogers!" He called. A nervous-looking young man approached door. "Yes?" He replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Make a note somewhere that we have an event to attend next week," the Ringmaster answered. "A wedding. Being that it's for one of our former colleagues, I wouldn't dream of missing it."

The young man nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll go do that right away." He stood by the door until the Ringmaster looked away, and then he ran like hell as far away from the man as he could. It was the best way any of them knew how to deal with him and it was also the safest.

* * *

"You know, Caroline," Bonnie said as she tried on wedding dresses. "The big announcement in the paper was sweet, but really unnecessary."

"Why?" Caroline asked. "Don't you want everyone to know that you're gonna be married?"

"Actually," Bonnie replied, "we were kind of hoping to keep things kind of small. Maybe just me and him and possibly you and his brother."

"I don't know if I feel like going with his brother," Caroline replied. "Maybe I'll just come by myself."

"That's what I meant," Bonnie replied. "I wasn't saying you had to come _with_ his brother. Just that you would be there and he would be there. That's all."

"Oh," Caroline nodded. "Okay. You need me to come zip you up?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. "Please." Caroline zipped up the dress and Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she had on was the fifth one she'd tried on. It had spaghetti straps and a tiered skirt with alternating layers of lace and silk. "I like this one," she said, turning to Caroline. "I think this is the one I want."

"Good," Caroline nodded, taking her notepad out of her purse and checking "Wedding dress" off her list. "Now we can move on to the next thing."

Bonnie groaned. "And just how many 'things' are left on that list of yours?" She asked. "A hundred? A thousand? We've been walking around all day. I think we should take a break now."

Caroline looked at her watch. "All right," she agreed. "We can spare ten minutes. That's enough time to at least get a coffee."

"Well, gee," Bonnie told her. "Thanks for that."

Caroline smiled. "You're welcome," she replied.

* * *

The night before the wedding found Klaus and Kol sitting alone in a bar. "So," Klaus said, hoisting up a beer. "You get married tomorrow, brother. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kol nodded. "I think I am. I made a huge mistake letting Bonnie go the first time and now that I've been given a second chance with her, I'm more than ready to take it."

They clinked glasses and Klaus said, "To the two of you, then. Best of luck in the future and all the hope in the world that you don't fuck things up again."

"Oh, well thank you," Kol said sarcastically.

"No, I mean it," Klaus replied. "I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Oh," Kol nodded. "I suppose I deserve that," he replied. "But I'm certain I have no reason to mess things up any more. When it's time for me to walk down that aisle tomorrow, I'm going to be ready and nothing will stop me."

* * *

And he was, standing at altar the next day, eagerly awaiting Bonnie meeting him. She stared down the aisle, taking a deep breath and thinking that soon, she'd be married to him. Then the organ started up, but as Bonnie took her first step to go down the aisle, she felt someone grab her from behind, with one hand around her waist and another over her mouth. A few seconds after that, another person grabbed her feet. They picked her up, carried her away, put her down on a sofa, then, she felt a pain in her head and knew no more.

The organist had played Bonnie's intro several times and she hadn't appeared. People were beginning to speculate that Kol had been jilted. Finally, he cleared his throat. "No need to worry, folks," he said. "I'm sure she's here somewhere and has a very good reason for being late. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go try and see what that is." He strode out of the main room which was full of people Caroline had invited that neither he nor Bonnie knew and proceeded to look for her. Finally, he heard a voice that was chillingly familiar.

"_Looking_ for someone?" He drawled. Then, he appeared as if out of thin air. It was the Ringmaster, looking very smug.

"You!" Kol whispered angrily. "I killed you!"

"You tried," the Ringmaster nodded. "And you gave a good effort, but sadly for you, it wasn't good enough. It made me annoyed and when I get annoyed, someone has to answer for it."

"Where did you put her?" Kol asked, speeding toward him and putting his hands around the man's throat. "Tell me, _now._ I swear to you, if she's been killed-"

At this remark, the Ringmaster burst out laughing. "Killed?" he finally got out. "Why would I kill her? She'd be no good to me dead. No, see, my purpose in coming here today was not to kill _her_. It was to kill _you."_

Kol grinned. "I hate to disappoint you, but really, I'm as difficult to kill as you are."

Just then, the Ringmaster raised his hand and sent Kol flying into a wall. This process was repeated a few more times until finally, Kol didn't move again. That's when two more of the Ringmaster's men took him to the same room where Bonnie was being held.

She opened her eyes just as they were bringing Kol in.

"What?" She asked woozily. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry, dear," the Ringmaster said calmly. "Soon, he'll be dead and then you won't have to think about him any more."

Those words cleared Bonnie's head better than anything else could have, and she suddenly found the strength to sit up. "No!" She said firmly. "Let him go!"

"I think not," the Ringmaster replied. "Not when he tried to cross me. No one crosses me and lives."

With a grunt, Bonnie launched herself off the sofa and onto the Ringmaster's back. They tussled, knocking things over and making a bunch of noise. Bonnie thought for sure that the wedding guests were going to come looking for the source of the noise any minute now, even though she sincerely hoped they wouldn't.

The Ringmaster was surprisingly strong and that meant that as they fought, he and Bonnie were very well-matched. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie noticed one of the goons sitting in the corner, looking nervous. She remembered hm from the circus. He was reasonably nice.

"A little help here?" She called to him. "Please? How do I kill him?"

The man said nothing, Groaning with frustration, Bonnie blindly stabbed her finger at the man's chest, hoping that a strong jolt of magic would destroy his heart.

Suddenly, there was a large flash of light in the room and a shriek as the Ringmaster's body glowed and convulsed, looking as if it were conducting several volts of electricity. This went on for quite some time until finally, the light cleared and Bonnie found herself staring down at the Ringmaster's charred and contorted corpse. Bonnie looked at it for a few seconds, flinched, got up and ran over to put her arms around Kol, who was just coming to.

"Are you all right?" Bonnie asked him.

Kol groaned. "I thought-I thought you didn't want to get married to me."

"No," Bonnie assured him. "I do. It was only because I was taken by the Ringmaster that I didn't come down the aisle. But I'm ready to now. If you're not, however, we can hold things off until you feel better. I don't mind."

Apparently, someone did, though. "What in hell is going on here?" Caroline demanded, throwing the dressing room door open. "People are getting up to leave!"

Bonnie gave Kol a little jolt and soon he sat up, good as new. "Catch whoever you can," he said. "We're finally ready to get married." He looked down, relieved that Steve the snake was still near him and not harmed in any way.

Caroline sighed. "All right," she said. "But you better mean it this time." She left, Bonnie made the corpse disappear, and without their leader, the Ringmaster's henchmen had no reason to stay. They left and Bonnie and Kol were alone in the room.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Kol nodded. "If you are."

They picked up the ceremony from where it had left off. Though there were far fewer people to watch her now, Bonnie didn't mind. She made her way down the aisle, she and Kol told each other "I do," and after telling Klaus and Caroline goodbye, went off on their honeymoon knowing that this time, they were going to live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
